Who are you?
by Alethia II
Summary: The mysterious woman is visiting Dean's grave and she is being watched. Who is she? No slash.
1. Til next week handsome

AN: This is short chapter I know but it's only introduction. As story goes on, chapters will be longer, promise. And one other thing, don't be lazy to leave a review if you read it.

* * *

It was arid, September day. A tall, slender figure was walking through the woods of Pontiac, Illinois. As the figure walked out of the shadows of the trees, it was revealed to be a young woman, in her mid twenties. Her hair was light brown and reached her shoulder blades; her eyes were cobalt blue and her skin slightly pale. She wore dark blue jeans, white camisole and black ankle boots. She held in her hand single white rose and walked gracefully to a poorly marked grave, slowly overgrown in now dry grass. She would do this every week for the past four months but sometimes she felt like she was being watched but could not pinpoint the place she was being watched from. She crouched down and replaced the withered rose with a fresh one and softly cleared the dry grass from the small, wooden cross. On the far end of the dry plain, behind small hill, a man in suit and trench coat, with blue eyes and dark brown hair watched her every move and listened to her every word. He was on his way to the grave when he noticed her coming. Something about her said she was a hunter but other than that, he could not see. He could not see her soul as if somehow she was able to hide it. The woman sighed and pulled a small smile to her lips.

"Hello, handsome, it's me again. Sorry for being tad little late but I had a job back in Dakota." She spoke softly and man watched her as she sat next to the cross and continued.

Humans always confused him but it seemed to him this was the way she was dealing with pain.

"Man, you should have seen the bastard, I exorcised him twice and dude just came back for round three. I had no choice but to send him downstairs. I'm guessing I'm not doing you a favor really but I guess that's life." She shrugged.

"I haven't heard from Sam yet, man he is scaring me. He is not picking up his phone and doesn't want to be found. Not that I'm really pushing but I can't help but to worry. I promise I'll try to knock some sense into him as soon as I find him." She tapped the cross gently and stood up.

"I really miss you Dean and I wish there is something I can do to bring you back. But I can't as I'm not allowed, uncle is not letting me." She placed a kiss upon the cross and sighed.

"'Til next week, handsome." She smiled and walked away.

She walked to her 1970 black Dodge Challenger R/T-SE 440, turned on the engine and drove off to her next gig she found in Beckley, West Virginia.


	2. Apocalypse knocking

AN: Thank you Queen DJ, I love my knght in red and Kittle for reviews. I do have a beta but she has final college exams and I don't think it would be wise for me to nag her now so you'll have to bear with my errors no matter how grave they are. Chapter two is now on... :)

* * *

Two days later, Leah Callan sat at the table in a rented room of a cheap motel, going over the information of the case she was working on. It was one of the strangest cases she had yet. The two victims, 27 year old woman and 43 year old man definitely had been possessed by demons. The strange thing about it was the fact that their eyes were burnt out. Well, she has seen demons doing all kinds of stuff to humans but this just hit the next level of weird.

"Having a problem, niece?" she jumped at the voice of her uncle behind her.

"Don't do that." She said, turning her attention to him.

"What can I say? I love to make an entrance." He replied.

"What do you want?" Leah sighed.

"To give you heads up." He got serious.

"About what?" she asked.

"Not what. Who. These two poor souls…" Her uncle pointed at the pictures. "Had an unfortunate meeting with angels." He added and Leah's eyes widened.

"You mean…?" she trailed off.

"I'm afraid so kiddo. Apocalypse knocking on the front door." He said.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"Right now, nothing." He replied.

"Nothing?" she asked in disbelief.

"Listen to me, little lady." He grabbed her by the shoulders. "If you reveal yourself or anyone else of your kind, the angels will go after you. Do you understand that?" he asked.

"Yes." She murmured.

"Okay. But I have good news too." He said with small smile.

"What?" she asked.

"Dean-o boy is back. Angels brought him back from the pit." He said.

"Really?" she smiled, excitement all over her face.

"Yes, but once you meet up with him again you'll have to play shock." Her uncle said and stood up.

"And one more thing. He's been in Hell for forty years, be kind and caring as your mother and father were." Her uncle added and disappeared.

She was so happy that Dean was back but she was sad as well because she could not even imagine the pain his soul felt, is feeling and will feel. She packed the little stuff she had and hit the road to Bobby's place because she had a really good hunch Dean's gonna be there. Driving without stop, she was there by tomorrow evening. She smiled when she saw Impala in front of the house and parked her Dodge right beside it. Inside the house, Sam checked the noise outside.

"Um, guys." He called out to his brother and Bobby.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Leah is here." Sam said.

"Oh dear." Bobby sighed and Dean thought about what to do.

But before he could do anything, the door swung open and Leah cheerfully stepped inside.

"Hey Bobby, it's me!" she called out. "I take it Sam is here I saw the Impala….." she stopped in the middle of the sentence as she froze on the library doorway.

Bobby was sitting at his desk, Sam was standing by the window and Dean was standing in the middle of the room with beer bottle in his hand. He gave her his trademark smile, hoping to break the ice.

"Hey, Leah." He said weakly.

Both brothers saw a sister in her, she was always trying to protect them and be there for them when they needed her.

"Leah, say something." Sam softly shook her from where she was standing.

"Um….." she was trying to find right words. "Hey, handsome." She weakly smiled.

Before Dean knew it, she was holding him tight in her embrace, not that he minded at the moment.

"Leah, air." Dean said with smile.

"Sorry." She said as she let him go.

"What no holy water, silver knife?" Dean asked, quite surprised by her lack of suspicion.

"If you were anything but real Dean, you'd be dead by now or tied to a chair beneath the devil's trap." Leah replied.

"Got a point there." He admitted.

"What brings you here all of the sudden?" Bobby asked, surprised she didn't call ahead which was something she always did.

"I just had the weirdest case in Beckley." She said and took the beer Dean offered, sitting right next to him on the sofa.

At instance, Dean felt the pain and memories of Hell leaving him; it was soothing to have Leah around. He always felt there was something extra about her but he never said anything, woman was busting her ass to keep them alive at the expense of her wellbeing.

"Let's hear it." Bobby leaned in his chair, leaving the book he was reading.

"Five days ago, a 27 year old woman and 43 year old man got possessed by demons." She said.

"That's nothing new." Bobby said.

"But this is." Leah took a sip of beer and continued. "All four of them, and by that I mean the hosts and the demons, were killed in a way that their eyes burnt out of their skulls. I mean, have you ever heard about something like that?" she asked and saw boys exchanging worried glances.

"What?" she asked.

"Dean came back five days ago. And uh…." Sam was bit hesitant but continued. "He was brought back by an angel." He said.

She arched and eyebrow and looked to all three of them. They were dead serious.

"An angel?" she asked. "Okay, let's say I believe in angels. How does this have a connection to dead demons?" she asked.

"Well, when we tried to find out what pulled me up, we went to see Pamela Barnes." Dean started.

"Best psychic in the state." Leah cut in.

"Yeah." Dean looked to Sam. "Thing is, she tried to see it, the angel, and uh…. Her eyes burnt out. She's alive but blind." Dean said and Leah looked horrified.

And she wasn't faking it. Her mixed blood boiled in five seconds but managed to calm herself.

"Does this angel have a name?" Leah asked.

"He said his name is Castiel. And he's a dick." Dean said and took a sip while Leah laughed softly the remark.


	3. Coffee and talk

AN: Thank you I love my knght in red and ginkies for reviews. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. :) Posted a link on my profile for some pictures too.

* * *

They chatted all through the night, at least Dean and Leah did. The only sound in the house was their quiet murmur so they do not wake Bobby and Sam. Leah was actually doing most of the talking, describing jobs and what Dean missed in the past four months. Dean would right now listen to anything if that meant postponing the sleep. But after a while, Leah yawned and said it would be good for them to go to sleep to. She wasn't sure if Bobby and Sam noticed Dean's fear of sleeping.

"Night, dude." She said as she sleepily dragged herself upstairs.

"Night, Leah." Dean replied and settled himself on the floor next to sofa where Sam was sleeping as always.

Leah easily drifted off to the land of dreams, wondering if she deserves to have these pleasant dreams whilst her best friend downstairs was most likely having another nightmare. Sun peered through the cracks of the window, its first rays provoking young hunter to open her eyes. That and the irritating buzz sound coming from her cell phone that danced its way around her nightstand. Without opening her eyes, Leah's left arm searched for the irritating sound source. Once she did, she picked it up.

"Yeah?" her voice gave away her weariness and longing for longer bedtime.

"Leah, it's me." A worried female voice replied.

"What can I do for you blondie at 5 in the morning?" Leah asked as she peered with her one eye on the small alarm clock.

"We need to meet." Woman replied promptly.

"Whoa, ease up blondie. Whatever it is, it can wait." Leah replied, completely unwilling to leave the comfort of her bed.

"The Apocalypse cannot wait."

Leah sighed and sat up, stretching like a cat in the process.

"How did you work it out? I didn't call up for a major meeting yet. Did my uncle tell you?" Leah asked.

"No, smartass, I too can connect the dots. Only an idiot would miss the obvious." Woman replied, bit angry.

"Okay, cool down, blondie. Where do you want me to meet you? This is not a subject you talk about over the phone." Leah said.

"Meet me in Toronto Café & Lounge in three hours." Woman replied rapidly.

"Keep your shirt on, blondie, I'm coming." Leah replied and heard line disconnecting.

She arched an eyebrow as she moved the cell away from her ear.

"She hung up on me." Leah murmured and stood up.

She rummaged her bag for fresh set of clothes and went directly to the bathroom. Her still sleepy and warm body jumped a bit when tepid water hit it but quickly adjusted to new temperature. As she stepped outside the shower booth, she glanced at her watch that lay on the nearby cabinet. It said it was 5.34 am.

'I guess I'll have breakfast on the road.' Leah thought to herself as quickly dried herself.

Her messy hair was soon tamed again and she dressed up quickly. Since it was early in the morning, plus it was September so she had to wear something on top of her shirt. She wore black cargo leggings, white shirt with rolled up sleeves and her ankle boots. Grabbing what she needed for the road, she softly came downstairs, only to find Bobby wide awake in the kitchen, making coffee.

"Mornin' lady." He greeted and took in her all dressed up for out figure.

"Morning Bobby." She replied and glanced back to the library where Sam and Dean were sound asleep.

"You going somewhere?" he asked, motioning to military jacket and car keys in her hands.

"Friend called, wants me to meet her asap." Leah replied.

"Now?" Bobby asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, now. You need something from the town? I can buy things when I make my way back here." Leah offered.

"As a matter of fact, you can. Here…" Bobby replied and handed her a small paper with dozen of materials.

"All this?" Leah asked as she pulled on her coat.

"What, you think I do things only half way?" Bobby asked.

"No, wouldn't dream of it." Leah replied.

"You be careful out there." Bobby said.

"Yes, dad." Leah rolled her eyes, smiled and left the house.

She took a quick glance at house from her driver's seat and started the engine, letting her faithful Dodge to take her away. As always, drive itself was uneventful and for her quiet. Well, the music was playing but she got used to see Impala driving ahead of her. After almost two hours of driving, Leah got to her destination. As she exited her car, she smirked as she saw her blonde friend nervously tapping the table inside. After she made sure she locked her car, Leah went in the bar and casually sat down at the designated table whilst blonde in question raised her eyebrow.

"Finally." She muttered.

"Well, it's 8.41. Shouldn't you be eating chips by now?" Leah chimed cheerfully though Apocalypse was far from that.

"You're in the good mood." Blonde replied.

"Well, you're the one who woke me up in 5 a.m." Leah replied.

"I take it you saw Dean." Blonde replied.

"Yes and Sam as well." Leah replied.

Their conversation ceased for few seconds as the waitress came by and asked Leah if she wanted anything.

"Just a cup of coffee, thanks." Leah said, sending waitress away.

"How is he?" blonde asked.

"Dean or Sam?" Leah retorted.

"Both of them I guess." Blonde shrugged.

"Well, Dean is back from hell, has fear of sleeping and nightmares and Sam….. well something strange is happening with him." Leah said, glancing outside.

"Strange? How?" blonde asked worryingly.

"Like in, he reeks of demons. Either he has been hunting 24/7 for demons or he has done something incredibly stupid."

"Stupid as in…?" blonde tilted her head a bit.

"As in using his psychic stuff. I don't like it." Leah's lips twitched in disgust a bit.

"Maybe you should check it out." Blonde proposed.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but it was your job to keep him from doing anything stupid in the first place." Leah snapped.

"How? What was I supposed to do after Dean got killed?" blonde snapped angrily back.

"I don't know Ruby, you're smart, you could have figured it out. I don't have time to run around and do dozen different things at once." Leah lowered her voice once she realized two of them are getting unnecessary attention.

"Whatever." Ruby shrugged as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever? Sam could be seriously messed up, I know Dean already is, our lives from now on hang by a thread and all you've got to say is whatever?" Leah asked in disbelief.

Ruby sighed and her face was showing worry once again.

"Sorry. It's just hard. I had to pose as a demon to get his trust and how am I suppose to get his trust now? I can't just barge in and say how you're doing." She said.

"We'll figure something out. Meanwhile, we need to inform the others to keep up with their jobs but stay under the angel radar. Last thing we need right now is angels after us." Leah said.

"I'm all ears." Ruby replied and listened to the message she was suppose to pass on.


	4. Rise and kill

With Ruby dashing out of the diner after their conversation, Leah figured she should probably go back to Bobby's place which reminded her to take out the small piece of paper Bobby gave her and go shopping for things he needed.

"Bobby, what do you eat?" Leah shook her head when she checked the list once again.

List was consisted of various ingredients for potions, banishing spells, summoning rituals…. If anyone else would see this list, they would think man has gone nuts. Leah sighed and went back to the car, deciding she will buy all that stuff back at Bobby's town. The bare road suited her, it allowed her to step on the pedal and push the Dodge to its limit. She was enjoying loud music and the fact everything was practically blur when she hit the breaks all the sudden, trying to avoid the figure that appeared out of nowhere. She stopped right in front of it.

"What the hell?" she muttered when she realized who it was.

It was ten year old girl she was unable to save few years back. The girl had torn grey dress on her, blood specks all over her face and arms. Before she could react, little girl appeared beside her in the car and lunged herself at Leah, going right for her heart. Except, she couldn't reach it. Leah watched as little girl's blank face soon showed confusion and rage.

"What are you?" she shrieked as she tried over and over again to reach Leah's heart.

"Something impossible." Leah murmured and to the little girl's shock, grabbed her hand, effectively stopping her from attacking again.

"And I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry." Leah added, looking straight into a pair of hazel eyes.

"Sáwol wæfreu belæfe." Leah murmured.

With a shriek, the ghost of the little girl vanished in surge of blue light.

"Damn it." Leah muttered, took in a deep breath and started the engine again, hurrying back to check on the boys and Bobby.

Meanwhile, back at Bobby's place, boys and Bobby were locked in the panic room, trying to figure out how these ghosts got here and how to get rid of them. And when Bobby recognized the brand Dean described as mark of the Witness and that being the sign of the Apocalypse, brothers didn't know what to think or feel.

"Leah." Dean muttered angrily, remembering his best friend was out there.

"Yeah, right now she's on her own." Bobby said, diving in the book once again, reading what he needs to put the spirits back where they belong.

"Don't worry man; she can take care of herself." Sam assured his older brother.

"From where I'm standing, it's not very comforting Sam." Dean replied.

On the very entrance of the city, Leah was forced to stop once again. This time, a real, solid figure stood on the road. And he didn't look too happy either. Leah muttered something under her breath and got out.

"Ian, I don't have time right now." She said.

"I take it you got ambushed too." The blonde man replied.

"Yes and I need to get back to Bobby and boys." Leah said.

"So it's true? This is Rising of the Witnesses? Apocalypse?" Ian asked.

"Yes." Leah replied curtly.

"You need to call a meeting. Cause sooner or later, others will find out too." Ian said.

"I already gave a message to Ruby and she went to pass it to others. You're impatient." Leah replied.

"I'm not the one running around with Winchester boys, hunting vampires and ghosts and running away from responsibilities." Ian snapped angrily although he regretted it straight away.

Leah's blank face turned into an angry one and her eyes flashed blue as she got into his face.

"And I think you really need to watch your mouth." She said in dangerously low voice.

"Go to see the others, tell them what's going on and stay there until you get a call for the meeting. Now. Go." She used her best commanding tone, something she didn't like to use but Ian was always a special case.

He threw her an annoyed look and disappeared. Leah calmed down and got back in the car and drove like a maniac to Bobby's house. It looked quiet at first look. Too quiet for Leah's taste. She took out her gun and walked in carefully.

"Bobby!" Leah called out but reply didn't come.

"Dean! Sam!" she shouted.

"Leah?" came Dean's distant voice from the cellar.

"Yeah, it's me. What are you doing down there?" she asked, her eyes scouting the house for ghosts.

"We're coming up. Are there any ghosts up there?" Sam cut in.

"Not so far." Leah replied.

The moment three men appeared upstairs, she breathed a sigh of relief, glad that they were unharmed at the moment.

"I take it you had a run in with a ghost too." Dean stated, pointing to her shirt.

She quickly glanced down to see finger trace on her shirt left by the ghost of the little girl.

"Yeah. Almost gave me a heart attack. I came here as fast as I could." She replied.

"Well, update lady." Dean patted her shoulder quickly as they followed Bobby to the library. "Bobby thinks these ghosts were forced to rise. Rising of the Witnesses. Also known as sign of the….." Leah cut him off. "Apocalypse." She muttered, making three men stare at her.

"What? Never took me for a Bible reader?" she asked as her eyes scoured around for ghosts.

"Erm…. No but let's face it. How many people actually have older versions of the Bible?" Sam asked.

"I do." Leah replied in a matter of fact tone.

"You can discuss that later, idjits. We have work to do." Bobby cut them off.

Leah got separated from them though she figured it was probably for the best, not wishing for others to hear ghost shrieking 'what are you?' as she was not ready to tell her secret yet.

"Do they know?" Leah turned to see young black man walking to her.

"What you are." he added.

"Just go back to your rest." Leah pleaded; she couldn't risk using her powers right now.

"You're a freak. You shouldn't even exist." Man sneered.

"Go away." Leah demanded and fired a salt round into him.

"When they find out, you better pray they won't know how to kill you." He appeared again.

"Will you just…." Leah got cut off by bright blue light that filled the entire house, the spell Bobby did, echoing in her very being, making her shiver as the ghost disappeared.

"Leah, you okay?" Dean called from downstairs.

"Perfect. I'll be right down." She replied, leaned to wall and sank down to the floor as she tried to calm herself, repeating to herself over and over again that nothing the ghost said were true.

Dean and Sam wouldn't do that to her. Right?

* * *

AN: The words Leah used to send away the ghost are Old English. Since Leah has a mysterious past, it would include knowing other old languages aside from Latin. Translation is very simple - Restless soul be gone. And thank you ginkies for your review on the last chapter.


	5. Houston, we have a problem

AN: Boy, when the inspiration takes you, it doesn't let go. I have already written half of the next chapter. Anyway, thank you I love my knght in red and ginkies for your reviews. Little note for others, don't be lazy to type down your opinions. Enjoy the chapter. :)

* * *

Both Dean and Sam noticed Leah was acting more strange than usual but both of them attributed it to the stress and the whole Apocalypse thing. Day after she took off without any real explanation, simply stating she was called by a friend who needed some help with a job in the south only to show up again two weeks later at the Willow motel where they were staying. She was casually dressed but the bandage she had on her left arm did not pass unnoticed by the boys.

"What's this?" Dean motioned to it when she sat down at the small desk.

"Werewolf. He wasn't very happy being shot at with silver bullets." Leah replied.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but we were actually thinking of calling a day and turn in." Dean stated.

"No problem, just wanted to let you know I'm in town." Leah got up and walked straight to the exit.

"Hey, Leah…." Sam called out.

"Yeah, Sammy boy?" she asked with smile, though her inner senses were screaming of foul smell of demon blood he was reeking off.

"Are you okay? You seem bit….off." Sam said.

"I'm fine. Nothing good night sleep won't take away. Night boys." Leah beamed them her trademark smile and left.

She rented a room down the hall but instead of going to it, she went to her car that was parked on the back parking lot to get her stuff. On her way back, it couldn't have been more than fifteen minutes, she saw Sam sneaking out of the room. As she closed up to see where he was going, she noticed yellow Mustang pulling up with a female driver. It was plain as day she was a demon. Leah brow furrowed and her lips twitched in disgust, her mind racing, thinking about who the demon in question is and why is Sam going anywhere with here. She threw the bags she had in her room and walked up the hall to boys' room. She before her hand reached the handle, door swung open, revealing Dean fully clothed, , worried expression on his face.

"Leah." He said, bit surprised to see her.

"Hey, I was just wondering if…" he cut her off.

"Sam's here? No, he's not." He said.

"Actually I was going to ask you if you know why he took off in the middle of the night." She replied evenly.

"No. You've seen him?" Dean asked.

"He took of in yellow Mustang not five minutes ago. You know where he's going?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, I do." Dean muttered and walked passed her.

"I'm coming too." Leah said and he froze in tracks, turning his attention to her once again.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Dean said seriously.

"Cut the crap. I've seen this look in your eyes before. Something's wrong and I can tell you and Sam gonna have a fight. Someone will have to stop you eventually." Leah said and walked straight to Impala, leaving Dean no room for discussion.

When they got to their destination, Leah's senses went off the charts at the demonic presence in the small, abandoned warehouse. Dean and her sneaked to the cracked window and gazed inside. In the room was Sam who was turned with his back on them, dark haired woman whom Leah saw driving the car and another man strapped to the chair. Two of them listened to the little chat the possessed man was having with Sam, Leah's stomach twisting non stop. To their wild surprise, Sam used his psychic powers to exorcise the demon, at which point Dean felt he should make their presence acknowledged by stepping inside as Sam picked up the man to get him to a hospital. His shock was obvious once he saw Dean and Leah walking in. While Dean's face was somewhere between anger and disappointment, it was Leah's expression that kicked him in the guts. It was somewhere between pain, fraction of fear and disgust, although he could see that most of the disgust was aimed at the dark haired woman beside him.

"So, anything you wanna tell me Sam?" Dean asked whilst approaching.

"Dean, hold on, just let me….." Sam started but Dean effectively cut him off.

"You gonna say, "let me explain"? You're gonna explain this? How about this? Why don't you start with who she is and what the hell is she doing here?" Dean snapped angrily and looked at the woman.

Woman looked neutral at first and then smiled wildly.

"Good to see you again Dean." She said.

"Ruby?" Dean asked and Leah's started to panic inwardly.

That was not Ruby. Now she was angry with herself and her Ruby for not seeing this coming. Question was, which demon would be bold enough to pose itself as Ruby. The demon in front of them smiled and Dean glanced at Sam.

"Is that Ruby?" he asked again but Sam remained silent.

Second later, Dean lunged at 'Ruby' and shoved her against the wall, pulling out the knife and tried to kill her but Sam interfered, resulting 'Ruby' pinning Dean against the same wall.

"Ruby! Stop it!" Sam commanded.

She was reluctant at first but let go.

"Well aren't you obedient little bitch?" Leah spat angrily from her post, not willing to interfere in the fight straight away; and got an angry look from the demon.

"Ruby." Sam called out, making her glance at him once again.

"He's hurt." He motioned to the man who was still keeled over.

Ruby walked to him and picked him up, slowly walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean demanded.

"The ER. Unless you want another round first?" 'Ruby' responded sarcastically and left.

Dean then looked at Sam, disappointment clearly written all over his face and than walked away without looking back. Leah just stood there, not saying anything at all. She let out a long and hurt sigh and walked out after giving Sam pained look and clear warning not to address her. As soon as she got out of the range of the warehouse, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

"Hello?" answered a tired, probably awoken voice.

"We need to meet asap and by that I mean now. We have a serious problem." Leah all but growled and hung up immediately after speaking, not letting her friend ask any questions.

She came back to the motel room, took her bags and angrily shoved them on the Dodge's backseat. She saw Sam's figure appearing out of the dark as she sat in the driver's seat and turned on the engine. Without even looking at him, she stepped on the gas and hit the road, driving straight for the city of Champaign, Illinois where Ruby was staying at the time being.


	6. One step closer to the truth

AN: New chapter already here and the next one is on its way. Thank you I love my knght in red, ginkies, superloudean and angeleyenc for the reviews.

* * *

It was speed of light drive, Leah's mind racing probably faster than the car itself. In very short time, after breaking most likely hundreds of regulations, she was banging on the door of Ruby's room.

"Jesus, cool down the thunder storm, blue eyes. Where's the fire?" Ruby asked, slightly annoyed as she opened the door.

"We screwed up big time and that includes you too, blondie." Leah muttered as she walked pass her.

"Okay….." Ruby said as she closed the door. "You lost me at 'we have a serious problem'." She added.

"Sam is using his powers to exorcise demons and God knows what else, that's why he reeks of demon blood so bad when I'm near him." Leah helped herself with a beer from the fridge.

"What?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't act surprised. I told you to look after him and prevent him from doing the stuff he's doing right now. And to make things even better, there's a demon pretending to be you." Leah replied angrily.

"What?" Ruby all but shouted the place down.

"There's a demon bitch who is posing as you and she is doing pretty good job at it because both Sam and Dean believe that she is you." We need to find out who she really is and why she is doing this." Leah muttered.

"And who sent her." Ruby added.

"I'll take a long shot here, but my money is on Lilith and I'm pretty sure it has something to do with breaking of the seals." Leah said.

"So how do we do that?" Ruby asked.

"We trap her at Bobby's place." Leah replied and watched as Ruby's eyes went wide.

"Have you been smacked in the head or something? I can't show myself there; those three would just jump at me and start interrogating me and you straight away." She said in disbelief.

"Look, something's going on. We need to know what. And I'm tired of lying and hiding. They have the right to know who they talk to every day and who is keeping their asses safe most of the time." Leah replied.

"Are you talking about yourself or does this include everyone else? Can you imagine what will happen if one of them accidentally slips out about us to someone from the halo soldiers? They'll start hunting our asses straight away." Ruby said, pacing around crazily.

"I think that almost 4500 years of hiding was enough. All this time, we were forced to use our abilities on the minimum of our true potentials. With angels now walking the Earth again, it's only a matter of time before one of us is discovered." Leah tried to reason with her. "And can you please stop pacing? I'm getting motion sickness and you'll wear out a hole in these poor floorboards." She added and Ruby sat down finally.

"I don't know Leah. I'm not really comfortable with revealing myself to anyone. I mean, we have not shared this secret with anyone outside our small society for over 4000 years." Ruby shook her head, still hesitant.

"That makes us two. But we have to do something. Sam is tumbling down a dangerous road and I fear angels might do something really stupid." Leah replied.

"Okay….." Ruby took a deep breath. "So how do we do it?" Ruby asked.

"We go to Bobby's and set the trap; and then we'll ask Bobby to call boys to come with 'Ruby'. She won't doubt it if Sam tells her to come." Leah replied.

"You realize how preposterous will this seem to Bobby?" Ruby asked.

"That's why we're going right now so boys can show up in some late night hours. Come on." Leah grabbed Ruby by her shoulder and the second after, they were standing on the porch of Bobby's house.

Leah knocked on the door and two women could hear Bobby's heavy footsteps closing in. Bobby opened the door and saw Ruby standing next to Leah.

"What in the….?" Leah cut him off.

"Inside, Bobby." She said as she let herself in.

"Good day, Mr. Singer." Ruby greeted politely as she walked pass him, making his jaw drop at the curtsey.

'Demons are not polite. What the hell is going on?' Bobby mused as he closed the door. 'I have a feeling I'm gonna need a drink.' He shook his head and walked after two women in the library.

"Leah, what the hell is going on? And what is she doing here?" Bobby pointed to Ruby.

If it were any other day, Ruby would let out an annoyed sigh and roll her eyes but knowing how confusing this is for him, she let it pass.

"It is a very long story, Bobby and we don't have time right now." Leah said as she searched through his stuff.

"Why? What's going on?" Bobby asked, still eyeing the blonde carefully.

"Sam is using his psychic powers to exorcise demons, Dean and I saw him last night. And he is with this demon chick that is posing as her." Leah replied, waving at Ruby.

"Why would anyone do that?" Bobby asked.

"That's why we need you, or rather your house to find out. We want to trap her here." Ruby replied.

"How? If she's posing as you, she'll be smart enough to smell the trap." Bobby said.

"Not if you call boys back and tell them you need 'Ruby's' expertise with witchcraft. She won't be able to turn it down. Besides, she trusts Sam." Leah replied.

"How did you two meet?" Bobby trailed off the subject.

Leah said nothing and Ruby hopped off the table she sat on.

"Okay." She said. "Run your testing whilst I'm still willing to tolerate it." She added.

He looked at her perplexed for a minute and then did as she said. First thing he did was splash her with holy water and surprise was written all over his face when he saw there was no effect.

She then removed her red jacket and outstretched her bare arm, allowing Bobby to make a cut with a silver knife. The cut was deep and it made her wince but she smiled nevertheless as she passed his testing. The sight of blood trickling down without the trace of sulfur was proof enough for Bobby. Though he did notice before he cleaned the knife that the blood had silvery-white gleam for few seconds. Ruby noticed his suspicious expression and just shrugged.

"Later, Bobby." She said and she turned to see Leah almost done drawing the devils trap although Bobby never saw it drawn that way.

"What language is this?" he asked, not recognizing the writing.

"Later." Leah said and jumped down from the drawing spot.

"Now, call Dean and tell him exactly what we told you." Leah handed him his cell phone.

It was late, maybe around 10.30, when they heard Impala pulling up. Ruby and Leah hid themselves quickly, keeping the element of surprise.

"Bobby, we're here!" Dean shouted as they entered the house.

Behind him walked Sam and reluctant 'Ruby'. Dean broke the salt lines for her to come in and quickly put them back.

"Boys." Bobby nodded as he came out of the kitchen.

"So what's up?" Sam asked, not suspecting anything as the all walked to the library where Bobby sat down in his chair.

"Why don't you ask Leah?" he said.

Three people turned around to see Leah leaned on the doorway, her face completely blank.

"Leah, hey." Sam smiled weakly.

"Sam, Dean." Leah folded her arms across her chest.

"You're gonna tell us why we're here?" Dean asked, his gut telling him something was very wrong.

"As a matter of fact, you're just here to watch. It's 'Ruby' I wanted to talk to." Leah smirked complacently when she realized 'Ruby' is standing right where she wanted.

"Leah, what's going on?" Sam asked, not liking the look in her eyes.

"Sam, did I give you permission to talk to me?" Leah snapped bit angrily and he averted his glance quickly at Dean who just shrugged.

"You could have simply called. Need witchcraft advice?" 'Ruby' asked.

"No, I want to know who you really are." Leah replied evenly.

'Ruby's' brow furrowed in confusion while Sam and Dean looked over at Bobby who denied him any answer.

"What are you on about?" 'Ruby' playfully asked with smile.

Leah shook her head and switched off the lights. Soon they were all staring at the ceiling which revealed a strange devil's trap.

""Leah, what are you doing?" Sam took a step forward but Dean grabbed him and pulled him away from Ruby.

'Ruby' looked really angry but Leah didn't care.

"Don't even try to break it. No spell will help you know." Leah warned.

"Let me out. Now." 'Ruby' growled.

"I don't think so." Dean said and earned angry glare from Sam though he could not care less about what his little brother felt right now.

"You're gonna answer my question?" Leah asked.

"I would when it would make sense." 'Ruby' replied.

"Okay, we'll do this the hard way." Leah walked to the library doorway again and waved her hand at someone they could not see at the moment.

Both Dean and Sam's eyes went wide and their jaws dropped to the floor when they saw blonde Ruby walking in with seriously angry look on her face.

"So bitch, you're gonna tell us why you're posing as me?" Ruby demanded.


	7. They will be killed

"Ruby?" Dean and Sam said unanimously.

"Hey shortbuss. Sorry for the shocker." She said and turned her attention to the trapped demon.

"You bitch." Demon muttered.

"Watch it whore." Ruby replied in same tone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa….." Dean stepped in. "Time out. Who the hell are you and Leah what the hell is going on? Answers now." He demanded.

"Dean…." Leah elevated her tone, indicating she wants to interrogate the demon first and give the boys some answers later.

"No, damn it!" he growled, stepping in front of Leah, his eyes boring into hers.

"I am too tired of being pulled in several directions so just give me truth. Now." He said.

She couldn't really blame him for this reaction, it could have been lot worse but she needed to know right now what the demon was up to.

"I said later Dean. We need to know what her assignment was." Leah said and looked away toward Ruby and the demon.

"I'm betting Lilith sent you and it has something to do with the breaking of the seals. You're gonna give us the details." Leah pushed Dean aside.

"What will you do little girl? Splash me with holy water?" 'Ruby' sneered.

"No. I will start with something easy though." Leah said, retrieving Ruby's knife and making a cut on the 'Ruby's arm.

"Go to hell." 'Ruby' spat.

"Been there, killed few of you and didn't really enjoy it. Too much heat." Ruby replied.

"Yes, we heard all about you two. It's not really easy to pretend to be you, especially because you're not a demon but after all this time, we still don't know what you are. You're sneaky little bitches." 'Ruby' said.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks with Bobby who shrugged and nodded in confirmation to the statement that blonde standing next to them is not a demon.

"Why did you make Sam use his powers?" Leah asked.

"She didn't….." Sam started and Leah cut him off by angry look.

"Shortbuss, you're not helping yourself here." Ruby said.

"I didn't make him do anything. It was his choice." 'Ruby' replied.

"I really doubt that." Leah said.

"Okay, I nudged him a bit." 'Ruby' smirked venomously.

"What is the purpose of Sam using his powers?" Leah asked.

"Forget it sister, I'm not telling you." 'Ruby' replied.

Both Ruby and Leah sighed and all three men stared as Leah walked around and her eyes flashed bright blue.

"Áþræw." She murmured.

'Ruby' suddenly gasped and fell to her knees, coughing up blood.

"Leah, what the hell? What language is that?" Dean demanded, his alarm high up.

"Old English. Amazing what you can do with that language. It's actually more practical than Latin." Leah replied in matter of fact tone.

Their attention snapped to 'Ruby' who was laughing at Leah.

"You think this little trick is gonna make me scared of you?" she asked, still laughing.

Leah and Ruby exchanged strange looks.

"You go first, it was enough that Bobby splashed me with holy water and sliced me with a silver knife." She said with hesitance.

"Fine." Leah muttered.

She took in a deep breath and her eyes once again flashed blue, the lights in the room lit up and died out second later, leaving everyone in the room except Ruby gasp as a pair of silvery wings appeared before them. They were unlike Castiel's, starting with the fact they could all see them as solid matter and not a shadow on the wall. Gracefully they moved, adapting to the small space Leah was in. The shocked and fearful expressions on the men's faces made Leah frown a bit, though she knew this was to be expected. Ruby stepped back a bit from the boys and done the same thing, only her eyes flashed soft green and her wings held a bit darker shade of silver.

"You're angels? That's what you've been hiding from us this whole time, Leah?" Dean asked angrily, though he was quite relieved that they are not anything else.

It actually explained why he would feel relaxed sometimes when Leah was around. They heard a hiss coming from the trapped 'Ruby' and they curtly looked at her.

"Abominations…." She muttered, disgust laced in her voice.

They saw Ruby's face displaying anger at the statement, punching the demon hard in the face whilst Leah looked indifferent though both Dean and Sam were able to see that fragment of hurt at the word.

"No, Dean, we're not angels." Leah replied, her voice shaking for the first time since they met her.

"Then what are you?" Sam asked quietly.

"You two idjits, can't you count two and two?" they heard Bobby speaking up from his place, staring directly at two women with expression between awe and shock which made them smile a bit.

Boys said nothing, shrugging their shoulders.

"Wings, old language and hiding from angels. Doesn't that give you any clue?" he asked.

Boys were still quiet, until lights started to light up in Sam's head.

"No way…." He murmured, looking up at Ruby and Leah.

"What?" Dean asked annoyed.

"How old are you?" Sam ignored Dean's question.

"Very." Leah replied with small smile.

"So, you're just part human?" he asked and they both nodded.

"Part human?" Dean repeated. "And what is the other…" he trailed off when it finally donned him.

"You're part angels, part humans." He stated.

"Bingo." Ruby replied bit sarcastic.

"Ruby….." Leah warned her.

"Pardon my statement, but uh… Weren't nephilims flushed off the face of the Earth by Great Flood God sent?" Dean asked and got sharp nudge in the ribs from Sam.

"What? We have right to know." Dean replied.

"We were both born long after that. Not all angels were as obedient to God as they would want you to think. We're the living proof of that. That is also the reason why we remained hidden all these centuries." Leah said.

"Of course you did." 'Ruby' spat from her place. "You would be hunted down like dogs from the moment the word got out."

"She's right." Bobby muttered from his place.

"This is meant to be. Whatever you do to me now won't matter because this little stunt of yours certainly alerted the halo patrol of your existence. I'd give you couple of minutes before they come." 'Ruby' sneered.

"What is your name?" Leah asked.

"My name is Sourna. And you are dead." She kept laughing.

With no warning, Ruby jumped on her and ran her through with the knife she snatched from Leah's hand. There was a shriek from the demon and then silence.

"So, what do we…..?" Ruby was cut off in her question as they heart flutter of wings and next thing they knew, Castiel was standing next to Bobby, with his usual emotionless expression on his face.

"Step away from these women." He commanded in his usual, cold voice.

"Why?" Dean asked and as a precaution he took a step to Leah and Ruby just in case.

"They will be killed." Castiel replied.

* * *

AN: So, you finally know what exactly are Leah and Ruby but who said the story stops here? There's plenty more we don't know about Leah's responsibilities to their little society and how high is she ranking among them all. Thank you superlodean, angeleyenc, I love my knght in red and ginkies for your reviews, love you guys, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you. Next chapter will be updated tomorrow, we have some fight here. I hope Bobby's house will remain in one piece.


	8. Not the house

AN: Short one I know, but next will be long as other ones.

* * *

"Why don't we just all calm down?" Dean said, seeing both Castiel and Leah had blades in their hands, ready to fight.

"Stay out of this Dean." Leah softly warned as her gaze rested strictly on Castiel.

"Boys, come here." Ruby said, pulling two of them to where Bobby now stood.

To their surprised, Ruby's wings encircled them, not completely but they could guess it was for protection once Leah and Castiel start off with their fight.

"Why did the send _you_?" Leah asked, assessing her opponent.

Castiel tilted his head, trying to understand her tone of emphasis on word you.

"To kill you." Castiel replied and Leah laughed.

"To kill us? Aren't you obedient young soldier?" Leah asked sarcastically.

"Nephilims are the worst sin angel can commit." Castiel replied.

"Did they teach you that in bible camp upstairs?" Ruby cut in, her wings spreading in warning manner for a second and then they encircled three men again.

"You know what I think?" Leah waved with her blade.

The blade looked almost like Castiel's except it had oval sapphire imbedded in the handle.

"I think your superiors sent you here, without backup, so Ruby and I kill you and then they have excise for hunting us down. Because so far, all we did was hunting demons and all kinds of evil things." Leah said.

"Do not assume I cannot kill you, nephilim." Castiel replied.

"It's Leah by the way. And don't patronize me…boy." Leah snapped.

Castiel tilted his head again and without further conversation, lunged forward with his blade and Leah quickly evaded it and dealt the first blow by making a small cut on his shoulder.

"See?" she swayed her bloodied blade.

He did not respond and instead he attacked her again, this time hitting her so she went flying directly into library wall.

"Not the house." Bobby muttered angrily as Ruby's wings shielded their eyes from splinters coming from the wall.

"I'll fix it once this is done." Ruby promised and got an angry huff in response.

Leah got up and saw her blade at the other end of the room, which meant she will have to resort to fist fight until she gets a chance to get it back. She faced Castiel and quickly evaded incoming blade to her stomach, though he did manage to make a long but surface cut on her stomach. She shot him an angry look and attacked him again, knocking out the blade from his hand. The fist fight alone was hour long, most of the walls downstairs were successfully knocked down much to Bobby's dismay.

"Why you just stand here? Go help Leah." Sam said to Ruby.

"I can't. I'm to protect you at any cost. Besides, Leah wouldn't let me cut in." Ruby shrugged.

"Really? Because these to look like they're gonna beat each other to death." Dean said.

"I can't." Ruby snapped angrily. "Just be nice and stay here." She added.

With a loud crash, Castiel landed on his back right in front of them. He was heavily beat up, even in Ruby's opinion. He tried to get up but Leah pointed her hand at him and knocked him back down.

"Please, for your own sake stay down. I don't want to kill you but I will if I'm forced to." Leah said with pleading tone.

"You're gonna let him live? After everything?" they heard a male voice coming from what used to be front door.

"Ian….. What are you doing here?" Ruby spread out her wings, allowing brothers and Bobby full sight on him.

"Oh, nothing. I wanted to ask you what the hell is going on and I find you guys fighting halo soldier here." Ian pointed to the angel that was still on the floor.

"We're not murderers, Ian. We kill him; angels have nothing to hold them back from hunting us down. And in case you haven't noticed, seals are breaking down, so do the math and see what are our priorities." Leah reasoned with him.

"But…." Ruby cut him off this time.

"No but, Ian, Leah is right. And yes, life for us will be harder than before but don't think 4000 years was enough?" she asked seriously to which Ian remained silent.

"Here." Leah handed Castiel his blade back. "You, um….. Go to Heaven or wherever your post is and be free to tell your superiors you were jumped up by three nephilims." She added and waited for him to stand up.

When he did, she got into his face.

"And you tell them that if they even try to hunt us down, I will not show mercy like this time. Neither will anyone else for that matter." She said.

Before Dean or Sam could say anything, Leah, Ruby and Ian were gone; leaving them, Bobby and Castiel standing with all the walls in their place once again and the house looked like there has never been a fight.


	9. Seal number 48  Part 1

AN: Two updates in one day, my muse is not letting me rest. This is my longest chapter yet. Some of you may not agree with me skipping some time but I wanted to jump more toward the end of season. I hope you guys enjoy it and leave a review.

* * *

Leadership officially sucked. Leah growled as two of her 'advisors' came in the living room of her house. It was five months since nephilims were revealed to the world and Leah was still unable to visit the boys. She took comfort in knowing that Ruby was with them, after a month of reintroducing and getting their trust back piece by piece. It is a wonder they even allowed her near. Even though Ruby told her that the boys have forgiven her, Leah's soul was restless. She had to get that pardon personally, not over mediator. In these four months, seven nephilims have been killed so far by angels. To be honest, Leah was surprised; she expected much more violent response. But according to Castiel, at this time with seals breaking and Lilith wrecking havoc where she could, angels could not afford going after nephilims.

"What is it, Aidan?" Leah asked as the dark blonde nephilim walked in, with his brother in tow.

"Another seal was broken." He said, his voice laced with worry.

"I felt it. What number does this one make?" Leah asked as she got up from her desk.

"47th." Aidan's brother replied bit angry.

"What troubles you, Ethan?" Leah asked.

"Oh nothing really, only the fact that you are acting like soulless bitch lately." Ethan replied and got smacked on the head by his older brother.

"What?" he snapped at him. "She is." He added.

"Five months ago, when I came back and called a meeting, first thing you all did is jump at me for 'ignoring' my duties as your leader and that I am letting my feelings cloud my judgment. And that if I wish to continue to perform my duty as your leader, I am to stop. Now you have what you wanted….. Cold and completely logic driven leader." Leah replied.

"I didn't ask you of that. And I think half of others think that too." Ethan protested, stopping Aidan's hand from smacking him again. "Have you looked yourself in the mirror lately? You started to act like freakin' angels. Snap out of it, please." He said.

It was actually ironic how Ethan behaved like Dean sometimes. The language, attitude… He always made Leah laugh. Further conversation was interrupted by the smash of the door slamming the wall as bloodied figures of Ian and Tristan rushed in.

"What happened?" Leah asked, her ice mask falling off at once, rushing to them.

"Lilith ambushed us after we had a skirmish with one of the renegade angels." Ian replied.

"Where are the girls?" Aidan asked.

"That's why we came. Alana went to find Ruby and the Winchester brothers." Ian replied.

"What about Ena?" Leah asked, healing Tristan's pretty torn up shoulder.

"Gone." Ian gasped as Ethan healed large stab wound on his back.

"What do you mean gone?" Aidan and Leah asked in the same time.

"As in, Lilith and her hoard of demons took her." Ian said and straightened up, dead serious expression on his face. "I think seal number 48 is in serious danger." He added.

Leah spun on her heels and marched up to her bedroom. Quickly, she stuffed spare clothes in her small bag and proceeded to the arsenal downstairs, carefully choosing what to take along. Yeah, she had a blade, but she always said it is not good to resort to one weapon.

"Where are you going?" Aidan asked, four nephilims watching as Leah strapped on her thigh holsters with Desert Eagles resting in them.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going after Alana, Ruby and the boys. You're in charge Aidan." She said.

"You can't do that." Aidan said.

"Oh, pull the stick out of your ass, bro." Ethan rolled his eyes annoyed, making Ian chuckle a bit.

"Look, I made a mistake by staying out of the front line in the first place. You have a problem with me going out there and trying to stop seals from braking, sue me. See if I care." She replied quite angrily, her eyes flashing dangerously.

It was rare to see her agitated and angry like this; and Aidan knew it was not wise to push his luck any further.

"I want you boys to try and find any trace that can help us find Ena." She addressed them.

Three young nephilims smirked with obvious satisfaction that their leader is back to her old self.

"Will do, my lady." Tristan teased a bit, they all knew she never liked being addressed that way.

"Leave it." She pointed her finger at him and got serious again.

"This isn't just about saving a seal. This about saving Ena's life." Leah said and with that disappeared.

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away, Ruby was sitting in a small diner, watching as Sam and Dean ate their lunches. As per usual, Sam opted for healthier food, while Dean had nor problem eating a burger and pie after that. She was slowly eating her chips, taking this short time they had free to rest. It was pain in the ass to keep the boys and herself alive but what tired Ruby most to the day was when Sam was going through detox. It hurt her to her him scream in pain and Dean would often find her in Bobby's yard, kicking the shit out of some poor car frames to the point of exhaustion. Few days after they found out what Leah and Ruby were, he actually couldn't wait for them to come back though Bobby pointed out that now when their secret was out, it wasn't likely, considering angels would be hunting them. However, Ruby appeared alone one night in the library while boys were researching with Bobby about the seal they were supposed to save.

"Ruby…." Sam said softly, glad to see her.

"Hello boys." She walked over to them slowly.

"Where's Leah?" Dean asked, cutting to the point.

"Leah's indisposed until further notice." Ruby replied, taking a seat on the sofa.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"She's fine. She has some work to do right now. With our secret out, it's mess back home." Ruby sighed wearily.

"Sorry for that." Dean said honestly.

"No problem, Dean. It would have come out sooner or later. I'm actually it came out on our own accord. Now, first things first….." she stood up and walked over to Sam, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"How are you Sam?" her eyes bore into his.

"Not really good." Sam admitted.

"The blood is not out of his system yet. He's going for detox round five in the room tonight." Dean said.

"Here….." Ruby rummaged through her jacket pockets, tossing something to Bobby, Dean and Sam.

They were small silver chains with small oval tags with some strange writing.

"What's this?" Dean asked.

"Gift from Leah. It's for protection from demons and angels. You wear this, they won't be able to hear everything you say or see your every move. Angels or not, Leah strictly believes you guys should have some privacy. That includes us too." Ruby replied.

"Thanks." Dean said and promptly hung the chain around his neck.

Ruby was jerked away from that memory as they all heard flutter of wings. Both she and the boys assumed it was Castiel. Man that angel was real piece of work. She noticed Dean has started to have some influence on him but he was still frigid dick in her opinion. But to their surprise, a woman stood next to their table. She looked young and completely exhausted. Brothers just stared at her while Ruby jumped up from her seat.

"Alana? What the hell happened to you?" she asked and helped her to sit down.

"Ambush. Came here as soon as I was able to sense you. Those pendants Leah made are not very helpful." Alana replied.

"You have um…." Dean cut in, noticing the cut on Alana's neck.

Seeing that, Ruby hovered her hand over the cut, healing it instantly.

"Who ambushed you?" Sam asked, completely forgetting his lunch now.

"Lilith." Alana said after she managed to catch a breath. "I need a drink." She murmured.

"Hey sweetheart!" Dean called out to the cute waitress.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Can we have a glass of water?" he asked.

"Sure thing hun." She said.

Alana drank the water immediately as if her life depended on it.

"What happened?" Ruby asked, glancing between her and the boys.

"Tristan, Ian, Ena and I were patrolling around Nashville when we ran into one of the renegade angels." Alana finally managed to speak coherently. "We begged him to leave but he thought it would be fun to kill a nephilim or two. We killed him, Ian and Tristan got injured badly. Anyway, we were about to leave when Lilith appeared with at least 20 of her lackeys. We killed most of them but….." Alana stopped a bit here.

"But what?" Dean asked carefully.

"They took Ena." Alana replied tearfully.

"No…." Ruby whispered.

"What is it Ruby?" Sam asked, he could recognize dear when he heard it in Ruby's voice, especially because she didn't display it often.

"That bitch….." Ruby muttered angrily. "She wants to break another seal." She added, sending boys to red alert.

"What seal?" brothers asked and she gave them a look.

"Don't tell me…." Dean sighed wearily. "She needs blood of the nephilim to break it." He said.

The sudden flutter of the wings made him roll his eyes.

"Not now Cass, whatever it is, it can wait." He muttered.

"I'm afraid Ena does not have that luxury." Soft voice replied, making all four of them snap their heads up.

There stood Leah, smiling weakly, with a bag on her shoulder and guns in her thigh holsters, clearly ready for action.

"Leah." Boys said and Sam was first up, hugging their friend tightly.

"Hello, boys. I'm back." She said.


	10. Seal number 48  Part 2

AN: Thank you ginkies and angeleyenc for your reviews. Part two now on. :)

* * *

"It's good to see you, Leah." Sam smiled as he let go of her.

"It's nice to be out in the field again." She said as she set her bag down.

Sam moved over for Dean to greet her, but instead of a hug she got hard slap across the face.

"Dean, what the hell?" Sam snapped at him but Leah raised her hand and let him know she's fine.

"It's okay, Sam, I got that one coming." She said and ran her hand over her face.

"You got that right." Dean muttered, his face barely holding any expression. "It doesn't bother what you are, if I did, Ruby wouldn't be with us. What bothers me is the fact that you practically disappeared on us for five months. Five months, Leah. We, and that includes me, were worried sick. Nephilim or not, you should have picked up a phone and called." He all but yelled at her and she was pretty stunned to see this sort of outpour of emotions because this was Dean and he almost never showed his emotions, least of all in public.

"Sorry, dude, won't happen again." She replied, not sure what else to say as she was completely taken by surprise.

"You're damn right it won't happen again, missy." Dean said and then sat down, patting the place next to him for her to sit down.

"You alright Alana?" Leah asked.

"Been better." She said, drinking her fifth glass of water.

"We need to find Ena fast." She added.

"One thing I don't get it. If Lilith wants to break this seal, she's gonna need more than just Ena." Ruby shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

Leah smiled to herself, noticing the lighter undertone in their conversation which made her sure Ruby and Sam have slowly started to be more than just friends though she didn't mind at all. She could see the look in Ruby's eyes sometimes when she was around Sam.

"I 'm not putting down Ena's importance, to me we are all equal but if Ena's blood is…..um…. that strong to crack the seal. Lilith would have to drain her dry and need at least five more nephilims to get it done. I think this is a trap." Ruby said and looked directly to Leah.

"Trap for who?" Dean asked but Ruby's glance said it all and he looked to Leah.

"For you? Don't get me wrong, you are our friend and important to us but why specifically you?" he asked but she averted her gaze.

"Leah?" Sam asked softly.

"She is our leader after all. Higher the rank, the better." Alana said.

"I think we should continue this conversation somewhere else." Ruby said and before the brothers knew it, they all zapped to their motel room.

Ruby muttered some enochian, which proved very useful when a renegade angel appeared. Castiel still pretty much avoided Ruby and she did the same. He got used to her presence but he still had his orders to kill any nephilim in his presence so brothers made compromise for the two to avoid each other.

"Define leader." Dean demanded as he sat down on the bed.

Sam joined him as did Ruby whilst Alana lay down on the other, trying to get some rest before further action. Leah was leaned on window frame, facing the entire room.

"It really is….." she started but he cut her off.

"Don't you dare avoiding the answer. Answer. Now." He repeated.

"Leader as in leader of all nephilims in existence." Leah said quietly, making two men stare a bit.

"Were you chosen as a leader or did you…..?" she cut Sam off.

"Chosen. I would never oppress anyone." She said.

"How old are you? You never answered it when Sam asked you." Dean said.

"I'm 4295 years old." Leah smiled a bit and waved toward Ruby and Alana.

"Ruby is 4173 and Alana here is 2768." She added.

"That's one hell of an age gap." Sam murmured, making three women laugh softly.

"Leah is the oldest nephilim among us all and the first born after the flood. That is why I still stand by my opinion that Lilith has trapped Ena to lure you out." Ruby said.

"I really don't care, I'm finding Ena and I'm getting her out." Leah said with tone that really didn't leave any room for debate.

"You can't just go in guns blazing Leah. That place will have guards everywhere." Sam said.

"Well, lucky for me I know how to sneak up on them." Leah smirked.

"Good. Now, you do your nephilim magic trick, find her so we can go get her." Dean said, standing up.

"You can't come, it's very dangerous wherever Ena is." Leah said.

"I said I'm not letting you out of my sight. We're coming. End of the discussion." He said and made his way to the small fridge to get his beer.

Ruby, Alana and Leah gathered around the table where they lay down the map and started chanting something in Old English both Sam and Dean could not understand neither they really wanted to. The map burst out to white blue flame and then died out. The map was intact but there was a spot on the map that glowed white.

"She's in Kayenta, Arizona." Leah said and they all quickly picked up their weapons.

"Once we zap there, I'll be able to sense here, demon mojo around her or not." Leah said.

Ruby grabbed the boys by their shoulders and in no time they were on the city entrance. To their surprise, Castiel and two angels of his garrison were already waiting for them.

"Oh, great, as if one nephilim wasn't enough." One soldier muttered.

Ruby shot him an angry look while Castiel gave him a look that clearly stated to be quiet.

"Hello, feathers." Leah smiled a bit to Castiel.

"Hello, Leah." He replied.

"I will take a wild guess and say you're here because of Ena." Dean muttered.

He hated when Castiel explained everything halfway.

"If Ena is the name of the captured nephilim, than yes." Castiel replied.

"Oh, goodie, so what are you guys waiting for? Zap her out of there." Dean said bit angrily.

Castiel tilted his a bit, he was still far from understanding human colloquialisms.

"We cannot zap the nephilim out. The place is protected by enochian protective sigils." Castiel replied.

"Great help you are." Ruby muttered and began walking into the city.

Alana followed her and the boys while Leah waited for angels to get a move on.

"It's Ena, feathers. The captured nephilim has a name, you know." She muttered into his face and walked pass him.

They found the old, shabby house on the other end of the city and ,just as Castiel said, its walls were covered in enochian sigils. Leah muttered something under her breath with her eyes flashing blue and the sigils lines cracked.

"How did you do that?" Castiel asked her. "You are very powerful for a nephilim." He added.

"Like I'm gonna show you aces in my sleeve. Can't do that kiddo." She smirked complacently and explained everyone how many guards are there and where Ena is.

Once they were inside, Leah's skin tensed up. The demonic presence was sickening. True, they were mostly low level demons but their quantity made up for quality. They split up so Ruby went with Sam, Alana with Dean while Leah got the pleasant company of Castiel while his two soldiers kept guard outside.

"Tell me, feathers, why do you hate us?" Leah asked.

He tilted his head again.

"I do not hate you. Angels can't show emotions." He replied.

"I disagree, Castiel. If that were true, we wouldn't exist." Leah replied.

"The transgressors will be punished accordingly." He replied in his cold, usual tone.

"I very much doubt that. You'll never find out who are the 'transgressors'." Leah said.

Just as Castiel was about to say something, he was cut off by blood curling scream coming down the long hall.

"Ena." Leah murmured painfully and continued walking quietly forward.

They ran into the others who obviously heard the scream as well.

"I'm going to rip demon who is doing this to her to pieces." Ruby muttered angrily.

"Calm down." Sam said, trying to calm down the fuming blonde.

It didn't take Leah long to break down the spell that kept the door locked but when they came inside, she wanted to scream in pain while both Dean and Sam thought they're gonna be sick at the sight before them. It the centre of the darkened room stood a tall figure that was strapped to some sort of angelic trap but strapped to the chains as well as precaution. The woman was in torn underwear, blood dripping from her mutilated body. Her dark brown hair now looked black as it was drenched in blood and sweat. They couldn't see her face as her head hung down, she was probably passed out. The moment he saw her, Dean felt pain shooting through him, it was obvious to him who paid visits to this poor woman. One of Alistair's best students. Leah checked for possible trap sigils and when she found none, Alana and Ruby sprang forward to release Ena. The woman made a small whimper as she was set loose but did not wake. Leah was about to step forward and partly heal her when they heard woman laugh behind them.

"I can't believe how easy this was." Blonde woman laughed as her eyes turned white.

"Lilith." Leah muttered angrily as her blade appeared in her hand.


	11. Demon blood, never a good thing

"Hello, Leah. " Lilith smirked as she observed the small rescue group.

She had to admit though; the odds did not really look in her favor. Three nephilims, two hunters and an angel. However, she had at least thirty demons at her command here.

"I hope you're not expecting me to act surprised. We knew this was a trap." Leah said, crossing her arms at her chest, indifferent look on her face.

"No, I'm not. Not really. Though I have to admit I did not expect halo soldier here." Lilith glanced at Castiel.

"I thought you bible camp soldiers have orders to kill nephilims on sight." She said.

"The situation demanded certain compromise." Castiel replied in his usual tone which made Dean chuckle a bit.

"Oh my God, like talking to a computer." Lilith muttered making Castiel stare at her.

To Dean and Sam, he seemed pissed off whether it was about remark he talks like a computer or the fact she mentioned God. Dean went for the latter one. The small whimper from unconscious Ena made them all snap to the problem.

"So, you just thought you're gonna come in here and walk out with her?" Lilith nodded to Ena who hung limply in hands of Ruby and Sam.

"No, I was looking forward to smite down some demons, I just didn't think you'd actually show up." Leah replied.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss draining you dry for anything, Leah. After all, it's your blood we need to break this seal. This one is good as five others." Lilith said.

"You're not getting it, whore." Ruby muttered.

"We'll see about that. Because I count six of you and I have thirty demons in here. How many can you smite down before we get you?" Lilith smirked.

"Lots, considering that right now, if my senses still work properly in this disgusting presence of yours, there are only ten of them left." Leah smiled and Lilith's face turned angry when it turned to be right.

"What's the matter bitch? Didn't count Cass coming here with his angel buddies?" Dean asked.

"You bitch!" Lilith shrieked and went right for Leah while the room suddenly got flooded by remaining demons, attacking others.

"Leah!" Alana called out.

"I'll take care of her just get your asses out of here!" Leah shouted over the noise demons created.

"That's not a smart idea!" Dean cut in.

"Best one we have right now. So for once Dean, obey me." She replied in really commanding tone, one he never heard before.

It made him inwardly flinch a bit but also made him understand why she was chosen to be leader of nephilims. She may look young and cute but the truth is, she was dangerous when endangered. Hesitantly, he allowed Alana to zap him out while Ruby did the same with Ena and Sam. Only Castiel remained fighting the rapidly diminishing number of demons. While he dispatched demon by demon, Leah and Lilith had their own knife fight. Both of them managed to make a cut on the other and few minutes later, Leah felt weak. Narrowing her eyes on the knife, she noticed very thin layer of semi-liquid substance on the knife. Most likely, demon blood.

"Feeling little dizzy, are we?" Lilith sneered as Leah swayed a bit.

"I can still kill you bitch." Leah muttered and to prove the point, made a long cut along Lilith's arm, making the demon shriek in pain.

Castiel dispatched last of the demons and looked to the other end of the room, seeing two women fight each other mercilessly. For the first time, since he has seen any nephilim, he saw the grace leaking out. Of course, this was visible to angels only and nephilims; demons and humans could not see it. It wasn't a grave wound but he could see the grace that was oozing slowly turn to darker shades, indicating poison. Though he would never admit it to anyone, one of rare things angels could be injured from, was concentrated demon blood. However wrong it was as he was not allowed to feel, he had to admire Leah's stubbornness to take on Lilith even though she was wounded.

"You really are a piece of work. Terin gave your precious little Ena just a drop of it and she passed out like she drank barrels of alcohol." Lilith said.

"I'm not anyone." Leah said.

"You got that right, darling." Lilith waved with her knife before Leah face but missed the target. "The seal would not crack with anyone else's blood." She added.

Castiel was confused at what to do. Leah was clearly getting weaker but this was an opportunity his brethren waited for. For a clue where to look for 'traitors' among their own ranks. A name.

"What do you mean?" he asked, making two fighters look at him.

"Oh, I forgot you are here, halo boy." Lilith smiled. "I'm very certain you guys are still on square one with finding the so called 'traitors' who mated with humans. Am I right?" she asked and Castiel's silence was good enough for her.

"Do you know what it takes for this seal to be broken?" she asked him whilst keeping an eye on the nephilim leader who was clearly starting to lose concentration.

"The blood of a nephilim." Castiel replied, unsure of where this was going.

"Not just any nephilim." Lilith said. "Her blood." She pointed to Leah. "See, it's not about the fact she is their leader. That's unimportant. What's important is the fact that she carries hot archangel blood. The seal demands the blood of archangel though its source can be an archangel himself or its proxy, meaning his child." She smiled widely at pure shock Castiel displayed at the revelation.

The treachery ran deeper than he thought and he could see by the way Leah was glaring at Lilith, that demon for once spoke truth. Leah was getting tired and Castiel was not helping by just standing there.

"Hey, bitch." She called out.

Lilith's head snapped in her direction and her expression became one of a shock seeing a banishing sigil written on the wall. Before she could act, Leah murmured something and Lilith vanished.

"I'll kill you next time, bitch." Leah pretty much muttered to herself.

As if on cue, two angels from Castiel's garrison burst in, both covered in stench of demon blood. Castiel suddenly unfroze and three of them looked at Leah. Not liking their stares, she raised her blade.

"Just because I'm poisoned doesn't mean I can't fight you." She warned in low tone.

"Castiel, we should capture her and question for answers." One angel spoke.

"No." Castiel replied, much to their and her surprise.

"No?" the other one asked in disbelief.

"I gave my word to Dean Winchester that she will be unharmed." Castiel replied and turned to her.

"You may go." He said and she laughed.

"As if I need your permission to go anywhere. See you, bible soldier." She said and disappeared, leaving Castiel to ponder over the new information he got.

Back at Leah's house, Ruby and Alana busied themselves around Ena, healing her and cleaning her, while Dean and Sam anxiously waited in her vast living room for Leah's return. The sudden flutter of wings made them look over to terrace exit.

"Leah." Both of them cried out when they saw their friend.

She was covered in blood, her shirt was shredded and she looked drugged. What made their blood freeze was the fact that her eyes rolled in the back of her skull and she keeled over.

"Leah!" Dean shook the unresponsive nephilim.

"Ruby!" Sam shouted and the blonde appeared in a second.

"What is it?" she asked worryingly as she scrambled to their place.

"She's not breathing." Dean said, looking up to the blonde with utter fear in his eyes.


	12. Come back

AN: Thank you Asya55, angeleyenc, I love my knght in red and bjq for your reviews. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter. And hopefully this will show on your alert list soon since has been playing with us for the last few days.

* * *

"Leah?" Ruby shook her best friend, big sister that has been taking care of here since she was little; her heart going into overdrive as Leah did not respond to anything.

Before boys asked her what's wrong, Ruby's eyes flashed soft green, peering into Leah. Sam and Dean both watched as her hand started to glow, indicating that she is trying to heal Leah. When she first used her powers on them, they were bit freaked out but they got used to it as time went by. Dean's alarm however went back up when he saw Ruby's brow furrow in confusion and fear.

"It's not working." She said in shaky voice, deep fear laced in it.

"Ruby?" Sam called softly, trying to shake her out of fear.

"Alana! Ian!" Ruby shouted fiercely, her voice shattering the mirror and flower pot in the process.

Two nephilims appeared second later, their faces searching for clues as to what could have inspired such fear in Ruby; everyone knew she was the last one to show it. Their glances landed on deathly pale Leah on the floor and didn't need to ask more.

"What's wrong with her?" Ian asked and Alana's nose wrinkled in disgust,

"Demon blood." She hissed.

"Demon blood?" Dean interrupted, looking up at Ruby. "I thought you guys can't be affected by it. You were cut with demon blood once." He added.

"Yes, but that blood was weak, nothing. Whoever's blood this is, it's very potent. My guess it from Lilith herself. She really wants Leah dead." Ruby said and second later they were all zapped to Leah's big bedroom.

The room was beautifully decorated and comfortable but right now brothers didn't have time to admire it as they were focused on Leah. They watched as three nephilims held out their hands over her and after brief bright glow, they saw Leah's chest rise slowly and shortly.

"Okay. I need to go downstairs and see how do I deal with this." Ruby said and disappeared.

"Didn't you just heal her?" Dean asked.

"No." Alana sighed sadly and sat down in a chair to keep guard over Leah. "We united our graces and basically that's what is keeping her alive now. But if Ruby doesn't come up with something, she'll die." Alana added, tear slipping down her face.

"I'll go see if Ruby needs help in reading." Sam said and left as it was obvious Alana wished to be alone right now with Leah.

"Well, um…." Dean cleared his throat and looked at Ian. "How is Ena?" he asked.

In all this confusion he almost forgot about her. The image of her mutilated form hung up on chains passed through his mind and he inwardly flinched.

"We healed her injuries though she will need some time to get the demon blood out of her system. Fortunately, she did not get as much as Leah did. Do you wish to see her?" Ian asked and Dean nodded.

Dean leaned over and whispered in Leah's ear.

"You come back, lady. We can't fight this alone." He said, kissed her temple and followed Ian out.

Ena's room was the last one down the hall.

"Just don't try to wake her." Ian said and closed the door after Dean stepped in.

He walked over to the bed quietly and took in the appearance of Ena, who looked just like Leah right now. Deathly pale although he could see some color returning to her skin. She was bit shorter than Leah and her hair was dark brown. Ena stirred as she sensed someone moving around.

"No, no more." She murmured painfully and it was obvious to Dean that she is still half asleep, having a nightmare, something he could relate.

"It's okay Ena, you're safe. You're in Leah's house." Dean said, running his hand through her hair, trying to calm her down.

"Leah?" Ena asked, still not opening her eyes.

"Yeah, she's in her bedroom." Dean replied.

"You're Dean Winchester." She said, cracking her eyes open.

"Yeah, the famous me." He said with his flirtatious tone, trying to make her smile which he did as he saw corners of her lips lift upwards to form a small smile.

"Cut the act, tough guy. I can see right through you." She said softly.

"I hope not. I don't like being x-rayed without my permission." He said jokingly, trying to switch the subject.

"Very funny. I heard all about your humor." Ena said.

Dean was bit shaken when he finally met her deep, brown gaze. It's like she really saw right into him.

"Are you reading my mind?" he asked quietly and she softly laughed.

"No. I couldn't even if I wanted to." She replied and pointed to the pendant Leah made for him.

"Oh, right." He wanted to smack himself on the head for forgetting.

"You're worried." It was not a question.

"I guess I am." He replied, trying to avoid her piercing gaze.

"Why? Did something happen while I was out?" she asked, reaching with her hand to his.

He wanted to jerk away his hand from hers but the rush of warmth he got from her made him stop and look at her.

"Leah…. She's been injured in fight with Lilith." He replied.

"Demon blood?" she asked, slightly shaken.

"Yeah. Ruby's working on it." Dean replied and Ena smiled a bit.

"If anyone can get it right it's Ruby." She said.

"You have lot of confidence in her." Dean remarked.

"Well, Ruby is the best healer among us. If she can't fix it, no one can. Aside from Leah that is." Ena said.

The sudden smashing sound from downstairs interrupted their quiet conversation.

"I hope no one's in there with her. Her tantrum can get… really messy when she's pissed." Ena shook her head.

Dean then stood up and Ena was disappointed a bit at a lost of his touch.

"I'll be right back. Sammy is down there and sounds to me like he needs a rescue." Dean said, shot Ena a smile and hurried downstairs.

He found Ruby and Sam in the library, Sam was backed against the wall near the door and Ruby was flipping like maniac through books. The library still seemed to be in one piece, aside from few shelves that were smashed to pieces.

"You okay?" Dean asked his brother.

"Yeah….. I think she will work better if left alone." Sam replied, glancing from Dean to Ruby.

"Yeah, Ena just told me the same thing." Dean said and closed the door once they were both outside the library.

"Ena? She's awake?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yeah. Promised her I'll be back when I bail you out." Dean said.

"Well then, you don't want to keep the girl waiting." Sam smirked smugly.

"Wipe that smirk from your face bitch." Dean said as he walked upstairs again.

"Jerk." Sam replied and wandered off to kitchen.

Meanwhile, Ruby's frustration at finding something to heal Leah was getting to whole new level. She tossed the book she was currently reading.

"Screw this." She muttered angrily and zapped out.

She appeared several miles away, literally in the middle of nowhere and shouted something in enochian.

"Come on!" she shouted, losing her patience again. "I know you can hear me so get your ass here now!" she demanded.

There was a flutter of wings and she turned around.

"Took you long enough." She muttered.

"Hello, blondie." Archangel said.

"You know why I called you?" she asked, her tone completely different.

"It may surprise you Ruby, but knowledge of my niece's life is not universal. What's up?" he asked, not liking the fear in her eyes.

"She's been poisoned by demon's blood. Very potent. I'm guessing it from Lilith herself. I tried to heal her but it's not working." She said.

"Oh dear." Archangel sighed. "This is beyond your reach." He said.

"Do you know how to help her?" Ruby asked.

"I do. I'll heal her. My power is much greater than yours but she will still need your skills to heal completely when I take the poison out of her." He said.

"Okay. Wait." She said when she saw him ready to zap over.

"What?" he asked.

"Winchesters are in the house." She said.

"So? I'll zap in her room." He said.

"Right." Ruby replied and they both appeared in Leah's room.

It was dark and the only light in the room was the one coming from her nightstand.

"Oh dear." Archangel sighed as he took in Leah's appearance.

"I'll go check where the others are." Ruby said and left.

Archangel knelt next to Leah's bed and with soft murmur of enochian, began to purify Leah's system of demon's blood. He was almost done when he heard door open and someone stepping inside. He turned his head and saw Ian and Aidan staring at him surprised. Aidan quickly shut the door so no one else sees him.

"Hello, Gabriel." Ian muttered angrily.


	13. Angel's touch

AN: Two chapters in one day, my fingers won't detach from the keyboard. Thank you superloudean, angeleyenc, ginkies, Asya55, I love my knght in red and Stephanie Ann Cullen for your reviews guys.

* * *

"Aren't you mister Grumpy Face today?" Gabriel smiled when he saw Ian's face.

Aidan opted for neutral expression even though there were some things he would like to chat about with archangel in question.

"Candy anyone?" Gabriel offered while he shoved one in his mouth.

"I can't believe you're actually Leah's uncle. You're like a flippin' kid." Ian muttered.

"You kids have little respect for your elders." He said.

"Well, we would probably have more respect when the elders wouldn't act like nine years olds." Aidan said.

"You speak, good for you." Gabriel said, patting Aidan on the shoulder. "Now, where is blondie? Need to talk to her." He added.

"Ruby is checking on Ena and Winchesters." Ian replied.

"Yeah, I heard those two yahoos are here." Gabriel said and Aidan quickly cut him off.

"No you can't toy with them or let them know your true identity." He said.

"Why would I listen to you kid?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't know….. Maybe because Leah will flip out when she finds out? You know what she's like when she's pissed off and they are in her house so her rules. Unless you want to feel your niece's wrath? In that case be my guest." Aidan replied sarcastically.

"Get blondie here, I don't have all day." Gabriel said and Aidan stormed off.

"So, that's what you're gonna do? The whole world is spinning out of control and you're going back to watch porn and eat sweets?" Ian asked angrily.

"Shut your cake hole, kid." Gabriel snapped back.

"Or you'll do what?" Ian got into his face, pushing the fact that they are arguing in Leah's bedroom away. "We've been cleaning up the mess angels left behind for the last 4000 years. And while we are doing that, you're screwing with people's lives." Ian muttered.

Any further conflict was broken off by Ruby who appeared out of thin air.

"That's enough. Have some respect for Leah and shut your mouth. What did you need to tell me?" Ruby asked.

"I got the blood out of her system but her body is still damaged, she could use your healing touch. She will also need to rest for a week, maybe two. Lilith is after all the first demon in creation and therefore her blood is pure poison." Gabriel sobered up from his argument with Ian.

"Okay. I want you to go." Ruby said and Gabriel looked at her confused.

"What?" he asked.

"I want you to go. Winchesters are here and it's obvious you don't really care for what's going on. So go and do whatever you were doing before I called you." Ruby replied, sitting on the bed beside Leah.

"I do care." He said.

"You have funny way of showing it." Ian snorted.

"You listen to me you little…." Gabriel and Ian were cut off by Ruby who directed angry glances at him.

"I'll come later to check on Leah." Gabriel muttered and disappeared.

"Ruby, what the hell?" Ian protested angrily.

"In case you haven't noticed Ian, we're in the middle of war here. So stop being such a child and go patrolling with Aidan, see if Lilith is trying to break another seal." Ruby ordered.

There was snort in return and Ian disappeared from her sight.

"You need to wake up girl, I can't run this circus." Ruby said to unconscious Leah.

When Ruby finally left her bedside, she informed Dean and Sam that she managed to heal Leah, leaving out the part with Gabriel, feeling they are not ready to deal with truth just yet. Dean was the first to take night watch over Leah as he did not wish do go to sleep. He got used to Ruby or Leah being somewhere near him, casting away his dark thoughts. He sat on the chair next to the bed and watched as Leah's chest steadily rose and fell. She looked at peace.

"Hello, Dean." He almost jumped out the chair when he realized it was Castiel.

"How the hell did you get here?" Dean asked, he was not in the mood for angels right now.

"One of the sigils on the perimeter is broken." Castiel replied coolly.

"I'll tell Ruby later to fix it." Dean muttered.

"How is she?" Castiel glanced at Leah.

"She's freakin' delightful." Dean muttered, making Castiel tilt his head at the expression. "She almost died fighting Lilith while you were doing what again?" Dean elevated his tone a bit.

"I am sorry Dean." Castiel replied and walked over to have a better look at Leah. "Nephilims are stronger than both men and angels; and yet they are so frail." Castiel said.

"No, they're not. Ruby said if an angel got poisoned by potent demon blood, he'd die too. Don't pretend you're better than them." Dean said.

"I never said that." Castiel replied.

He lifted his hand toward her face and touched her forehead, trying to see what is so special about this nephilim, that she was chosen to be the leader of them all and why Lilith was so interested in spilling her blood. Yes, she was daughter of archangel but Castiel was certain there was more than one child of archangel. What he didn't expect was Leah's sudden waking. Her eyes were flashing bright blue and she grabbed his hand firmly, he could feel the small bones of his hand cracking.

"Leah." Dean jumped out of his chair, grabbing her by shoulders, trying to shake her completely awake. "Leah, it's okay, it's just Cass." He said.

Her breathing slowed down as the familiar voice reached her mind and she let go of Castiel's hand, the glow in her eyes diminishing. For Castiel, it was another demonstration of how the grace of nephilims excelled. What made him froze was her eyes locking up with his and the inner feeling that she can see his very essence, something so private even other angels were not allowed to peer into.

"Lufrædenn." She murmured.

Dean didn't know what it meant but it completely shocked Castiel, that much he could tell. Angel's eyes were wide with shock. He took a quick glance at Dean and disappeared.

"The hell did you say to him? He looked like he saw Lucifer in the flesh." Dean asked as he gently pushed Leah down to the bed.

"Nothing." She answered weakly, her voice was yet to gain the usual strength.

"Nothing?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Just leave it." She muttered angrily.

"Okay." He raised his hands in surrender. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I've been hit by a train." She said.

"I'll take your word for it. It was pretty touch and go for a while. You were not breathing and Ruby… well I don't want to see her freaked out edition any time soon." Dean shook his head.

"That bad?" she asked and he nodded.

"Won't happen again. Promise." She smiled weakly.

"I would appreciate that." He smiled back.

"How are you?" she got serious.

"I still dream of hell, if that's what you're asking." He replied.

"Then go to sleep. I'm fine now." She said.

"Not a chance. Ruby will have my neck if I leave." He said, leaning back in the chair.

"Where is she anyway?" Leah asked.

"With Sam." Dean replied with little smile.

"Oh. Then get Ian or Aidan." She said.

"Leah….." he trailed off.

"You need your sleep, Dean. We don't require much sleep." Leah said.

He knew she was right but he was still hesitant.

"Ian." Dean called after few moments of silence.

The nephilim appeared straight away.

"She's yours to guard, I'm gonna hit the sack." Dean said and stood up.

He gave Leah one last smile and left to his guest bedroom.

"How's Ena?" Leah asked once Dean was gone.

"Up and running." Ian replied.

"Tell her to watch over Dean tonight." Leah said.

Ian zapped over and back within minute.

"Done." He said.

"Now…. Leah half sat up in the bed.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

Meanwhile, as Dean drifted off to the painful land of dreams, last thing he saw is Ena appearing beside his bed, smiling warmly to him.

"Sleep." She whispered in soothing tone, sending Dean to sleep right away.

Miles away, while the rest of them drifted off to sleep, Zachariah and his two lackeys appeared in front of small, suburban house with intention of bypassing the fact that Sam and Dean Winchester were no longer their pawns to throw around.

* * *

AN2: I'm sorry for not giving bigger role at this time for Gabriel but... he is the Trickster, you'll see him again. Hope you enjoy it. Oh, and you are free to guess what is the meaning of the word Leah said to Castiel. :)


	14. Five minutes to midnight

Despite constant warnings from Ruby to rest, Leah wouldn't have it. In less than a week, the nephilim in charge was already running her usual errands, including zapping between hers and Bobby's house. Sam and Dean were happy that she was healed but Ruby was on the edge of nervous breakdown.

"Could you slow down for a minute?" she asked as she followed Leah into Bobby's library.

The three men that were already there decided not to get involved and let two friends sort it out themselves.

"Time is luxury we don't have Ruby. It's not normal for seals to break this fast. Lilith has help from someone." Leah said as she sat down on the sofa next to Dean.

"I hate to say it Ruby… but she's right. And Castiel is back to the emotionless dick." Sam said.

"Well, he probably got dragged up to bible camp so they can refresh his memory." Leah said.

Out of nowhere, Ena appeared in the library.

"Hey guys." She smiled a greeting though she looked like she was running until now.

"Where you've been?" Ruby arched an eyebrow.

"Looking for information." Ena replied and took in a deep breath.

"What kind of information?" Dean asked, passing her a glass of water, she looked like she needed it.

"Thanks." She said and drank it up.

"So the demon that posed to be Ruby was from Lilith's close entourage. Her job was to get Sam strengthen his powers so he can kill Lilith. Unfortunately for them, you messed up that plan." Ena spoke as she walked over to Bobby's desk and placed a folder on the table.

"I don't get it. Why would Lilith want to be killed?" Dean asked.

"Because, she is the last seal." Ena replied, much to their surprise.

"I suppose it makes sense, she is the first demon that came into existence." Leah said.

"What's this?" Bobby pointed to the folder that was plopped on his desk.

Ena opened the folder and fanned out various records and a photo of a young man in his mid twenties.

"Meet Philip Allen, born 24th January 1983." Ena started and saw everyone in the room freeze for a second.

They had a very bad feeling about what she was going to say next.

"Six months later, his mother burned up on the ceiling of his nursery with her guts slashed. He has no living family as his father died five years ago in car accident. I don't have to tell you what this means." Ena said.

"Sam was cut off from them so they switched to back up plan." Dean muttered angrily.

"Yeah, we never actually found out how many these 'special' kids are out there." Ruby chimed in.

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Ena, where is Philip?" Bobby asked.

"Gone." She sighed. "The moment I read his file I zapped over there and the only thing I found was pile of sulfur." She added.

"Damn it." Ruby muttered, kicking the nearby wall in frustration.

Leah eyed her friend carefully, she was holding back something.

"What are you not telling us?" Leah asked softly.

"I found something else there and it is very disturbing." Ena said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"When I zapped there I was able to sense presence of angels." Ena said.

"Meaning?" Bobby and Dean asked in the same time.

"The trail is old just as the sulfur is. They were there when demons came for Philip." Ena said.

"So? They probably tried to stop them." Sam shrugged it off.

"I don't think so." Male voice replied to that behind them.

They turned around and saw Aidan.

"Aidan. Hi." Sam greeted.

"Sam, Dean, Bobby." Aidan quickly greeted with respective nods. "There were rumors lately that we heard and it's not good. Apparently, angels want Lucifer to rise." Aidan said.

"What?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"They hold a belief Lucifer should rise so Michael can defeat him and bring paradise on Earth because it's long foretold. Bunch of fanatics, they don't care if that means several million lives lost in the process." Aidan muttered angrily.

"So how do we stop them?" Sam asked.

"You can't bozos." They all jumped to see Zachariah smirking idiotically at them.

"You! What are you doing here?" Ruby snapped angrily, wanting to pluck out the angel's wings.

"Just came to give you heads up. The last seal will fall soon and then….showtime." he said.

"Are you guys out of your fucking minds?" Dean asked.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. Plus, we're not the ones who started it remember." Zachariah looked at him and suddenly Dean felt guilty again, he knew it was his fault.

"Don't you dare put this on Dean, you son of a bitch." Leah all but growled, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"At least he's the one who can finish it. He will stop Lucifer." Zachariah said.

"How?" Ruby asked.

"Need to know only." Zachariah replied with a smug smile and before he saw it coming, Aidan sent him flying through the wall.

"Not again." Bobby muttered annoyed, seeing his house trashed once again.

"Aidan, don't." Leah commanded and zapped to Zachariah who was standing up, dusting off his suit.

"You listen to me you feathery dick. You come near Winchesters again and I will kill you. Mark my words because you know I can do it and I know how to do it." She said in low voice and Zachariah disappeared.

"What now?" Ena asked.

"Now we try to find Philip and pray we are not too late." Leah replied and sent Ena and Aidan back to their base to alert others of what happened and who they are looking for.


	15. This has just begun

AN: Ding-dong, I made it to the chapter fifteen! :) Thank you Asya55, angeleyenc, I love my knght in red and Stephanie Anne Cullen for your reviews. Enjoy this chapter guys and I also would like to know what do you think about the idea of me writting a sister fic. I was challenged to write one, no less by my brother, I'm not really good with bets these days. Enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

To say the least, Leah was tired. They've been searching for Philip and place where Lucifer's cage was for hours and nothing. Lilith and her demons have been quiet and there were no omens by which they could get some direction if nothing else.

"Leah, how about you close your eyes for few minutes?" Sam suggested as he saw his friend's eyelids struggling to stay open.

"No, we need to find this place." She said.

"We're doing everything we can. And when we find it, I suspect they won't let us just walk in. You'll be no use if you can't stand on your feet." Sam said.

"I don't know why I'm so tired in the first place. I can go on for a month without sleeping." She yawned as she flipped a page of some old book.

"Well usually you don't get poisoned by demon blood. Do us all a favor and get some sleep." Ruby came in, holding a cup of coffee for Sam.

"Fine." Leah muttered and zapped over to Dean who was already asleep on the sofa.

Sleeping on the floor was nothing new for her or any nephilim in the room. Ena was sitting at Bobby's desk, helping the older hunter to translate some ancient writing. Aidan was constantly zapping between Bobby's house and Ian's post. The closer they got to Apocalypse, more fidgety everyone was. To both Sam's and Bobby's surprise, Leah's wings appeared as she lay flat on her stomach. One of her wings hovered over Dean's sleeping form whilst the other one outstretched to Ena, sending small amount of energy to her, thus keeping her awake.

"That's just…" Sam trailed off, not able to find right words.

"Cute?" Ruby asked with small smile.

"I wouldn't use word cute around Dean." Sam smiled, sitting on the chair.

"I know. But the wings are not here for show. It's how she keeps Dean's nightmares at bay. And it's how I clean your body and soul from Azazel's influence every night; piece by piece." Ruby said, making Sam look up at her wide-eyed.

"You can do that?" he asked surprised.

"Sure shortbuss. My primary talent is healing. Than comes the rest." She said.

"Get a room you two." Ena murmured teasingly.

"Ena." Ruby acted shocked at suggestion.

"Kids, we are trying to find Lucifer's cage. Get serious." Bobby said seriously, cutting off the banter and making all three of them to snatch different book and read again.

"Found it!" Ena said victoriously, after five hours of reading.

Her sudden exclamation made both Dean and Leah jump from their sleep and Leah's wings disappeared before Dean could complain about them being in his way.

"Where?" Ruby asked.

"Abandoned St. Mary's Convent, Ilchester; Maryland." Ena said, pointing to a map right away.

"Abandoned?" Dean and Sam asked.

"The convent was closed after a priest slaughtered eight nuns. Get this, he said he was possessed." Ruby said, lifting the article from old newspaper.

"Well then…. Let's get going." Dean said, standing up.

"I'll go alert the others. If angels are willing to let the last seal brake, there will be security around the convent and I don't mean the demons." Ena said and disappeared in the next second.

"Did you hear anything from your friend Cass?" Leah asked and Dean shrugged.

"He's back to frigid dick he's been when he first showed his face. I don't even want to know what they did to him upstairs." He replied.

"You guys get your stuff ready." Ruby said, clipping both Sam and Dean behind their ears.

"Ouch." Both of them muttered, shot Ruby a look and went to get their weapons.

"This will be messy." Ruby murmured to Leah who was packing her stuff as well.

"I know." Leah replied.

"I'm worried." Ruby admitted and Leah looked up.

"What's gotten into you lately? Worry, fear? You don't usually show it." Leah smiled weakly.

"I guess that what you get when you hang out with those two." Ruby said, pointing to Sam and Dean who came back in the library.

"They are made of sterner stuff you know." Leah patted her shoulder. "Let's get this show on the road. Bobby, you're sure you are fine with staying here?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, just get your asses in one piece back here." Bobby said.

"We will." Sam assured him.

"We need to hurry; Ian and others are already waiting." Said Ena who appeared out of nowhere.

Ena grabbed Dean as Ruby grabbed Sam and they appeared bit away from the convent.

"Where's Leah?" Dean asked as he saw Ian, Aidan and five other nephilims around them.

"I'm here, handsome. Just went for early scout that's all." Leah said with soothing smile, one that always made his dark thoughts wash away.

"So, is the place guarded or not?" Ruby asked.

"It is. There are three angels outside the covenant. Demons don't know they're here though. One of the angels is your feathery dick, Castiel." Leah said.

"Awesome." Dean muttered angrily.

"Hopefully, we'll be able to knock them out. I mean, we do outnumber them." Ian said.

"Wait, wait…. You're not gonna kill them, are you?" Sam asked worryingly.

"Only if they go for the kill first." Ena replied.

"Clock is ticking guys, let's go." Leah cut off their banter.

They zapped right in front of three angels, with Castiel tilting his head at their appearance.

"Hey, Cass." Dean said.

"Hello Dean." Castiel replied.

"You will make it way easier if you step aside." Leah said.

"We cannot do that. Our orders are to keep anyone out." One angel said.

"Orders? Can you guys hear yourselves? You want people to die?" Ruby snapped.

"The loss will not be so significant compared to what will happen if Lucifer is not stopped." Castiel replied.

"He shouldn't be walking out in the first place." Leah said.

"Come on Cass, you're the one who dragged me out of Hell in order to stop this. Now you're gonna let it all burn?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Ian said, having enough of nice chat.

"I don't think they know what that means." Aidan added, seeing three angels stare at them confused.

Leah was the first to draw out her blade.

"Step aside." She said in commanding tone that sent shiver down Sam and Dean's spines as it was rare for them to hear it.

"We can't do that." Castiel replied and three angels drew out their blades.

'We will keep them here, you, Sam and Ruby go inside and stop the guy before it's too late.' Dean heard Leah's voice in his mind.

The entire group exchanged looks after which Leah lunged forward, openly attacking Castiel. Ruby used the commotion and dragged quickly Sam and Dean along, passing the fight.

"Why can't you see what you are doing is wrong?" Leah asked as she exchanged another cut with Castiel.

"This is long foretold, this…" she cut him off.

"Destiny? Come on, look at me. I am not supposed to exist, damn it. So called destiny chose for the nephilims to be wiped out and yet here we are. I laugh and point at destiny." She replied and glanced at how the others are doing.

They were each fighting one angel because the moment the fight started, more angels appeared.

"You are contradictions." Castiel said.

"No, we feel. That's the point. You are obedient little soldiers who take Michael's word that what you are doing is right. No one has seen God for a very, very long time. How can you be sure this is what he wants?" she asked and caught that look in his eyes.

Good, so she managed to draw out that suspicion once again.

"I…." he trailed off as he took another swing.

"That's doubt Castiel. Use your head and think. You told Dean you find humans works of art. So how can you let them die?" she asked.

Castiel said nothing and returned her attack, slashing her upper left arm. Inside, the trio worked hard to get through the demon security, with Ruby doing most of the work.

"Ruby?" Sam asked as he saw her stop.

"I can't feel him." She murmured.

"Feel who?" Sam asked.

"Philip. And Lilith. I can't feel her too." With slight panic in her voice, she ran like maniac toward main door.

Having not time to try and break in, she used her powers to shatter them. What came into view, made them all stare.

"No, no, no, no…." Ruby repeated over and over again.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Dean, look at the blood." Sam cut in, pointing to blood that was leaking out of Lilith.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked.

"The gate. It's too late." Ruby said as she kneeled down and checked on Philip.

"He's dead. The shock of sudden power must have fried his mind." She added.

"What now?" Sam asked.

"Run." Ruby said as the blood circle started to glow.

Outside, everyone lost their balance for a moment as the earth shook.

"Run!" Leah shouted to her friends, ordering them once to leave the battle field.

"What about Ruby and Winchesters?" Ena asked.

"I'll get them, just go!" Leah shouted, she had no time for further fight.

"Do you realize what you've done?" she asked angrily, seeing Ruby and the brothers behind him running out of the building.

"We need to go, now!" Ruby shouted and grabbed both brothers, zapping them out of harms way.

Leah still stood there, watching with Castiel as building collapsed.

"I want to know something." She said, still not giving up on his stirring of feelings once again.

"Those four months, when Dean was dead. I could feel someone watching me. Was it you?" she asked, peering into his blue gaze.

He just nodded and disappeared. Leah took one last glance at the light engulfed building before zapping out as well, landing hard on the floor of her living room.

"What do we do now?" Ena asked fearfully.

"This has just begun." Leah murmured as she straightened up and looked at the truly scared faces in her house, fully aware that they had lot of work ahead.


	16. Tell them, dad

AN: Thank you Stephanie Anne Cullen, Carver Edlund and angeleyenc for your reviews. Enjoy the new chapter, everyone! :)

* * *

They were a month into Apocalypse and Lucifer walking the Earth and so far nephilims had their hands full along with cleaning up the mess Lucifer and his demons left behind. The first horseman, War, was successfully stopped by Sam and Dean who ran into Ellen, Jo and Rufus. Leah and Ruby did not really trust the hunter, but he was on their side so they had to put up with him. When they first discovered that Dean and Sam are Michael and Lucifer's vessels, Castiel hid them from every angel and nephilim in existence. Every day, he showed more and more of those 'forbidden' human emotions and Dean was trying really hard to teach the angel boy, as Ellen liked to call him sometimes, some social skills. It was night and Leah was in the kitchen with Ellen, cooking a decent meal, something none of them had in a while. The rest of the group, counting Jo, Bobby and other nephilims were in the large living room, discussing news and plans. The kitchen was open so Ellen and Leah had clear view on the living room. The TV was on, and news was almost the same. Hurricanes, flood, fires….. The greatest hits as Zachariah said. And boy did Aidan have fun with that guy. He has smitten his ass the moment he tried to coerce Dean to say 'yes' to Michael. Although Aidan was losing at first, he refused that Leah or anyone else cuts in. Aidan never killed an angel before but Zachariah certainly wasn't missed by anyone he knew.

"Could you turn it off? I'm really sick of hearing the same thing over and over again." Leah called from the kitchen, currently cutting vegetables for the salad.

Dean sighed and since he was closest to the TV, walked over and turned it off.

"Thank you." Ellen replied.

"So, what's next?" Sam asked as they peered over a map.

"Well, Rufus is in Maine, dealing with some demons. I managed to get a ghoul yesterday." Bobby said.

"You guys heard from Castiel?" Ian asked.

"Nope. He comes and goes as he pleases. Not that I blame him. He's cut off from heaven and the other angels are looking for him all the time." Dean said.

"Speaking of him…." Sam said as Castiel appeared in the living room.

"Where you've been?" Ena asked, taking in Castiel battered appearance.

"I ran into some angels while I was looking for a clue that might lead us to Colt." Castiel said.

"You're gonna heal yourself or should I do it?" Ruby asked.

Some nephilims were still bit hesitant about having an angel roam around their ranks but if Leah and Ruby trusted him, they guessed they can do the same. And Ruby noticed that Leah's behavior lately changed concerning Castiel. In a second, the gashes and the bruises were gone from his face.

"What brings you here aside from the Colt?" Aidan said.

He was pretty good at reading angels lately.

"I need your help." Castiel turned to Dean.

"With what?" Dean asked.

"To find God." Castiel said and both Alana and Ena choked on their drinks.

"Excuse me?" Ena asked in surprise.

"He is the only one, besides Michael, who can take on Lucifer." Castiel replied.

"God?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Castiel replied.

"God?" Dean asked again, still not believing what he just heard.

"Yes." Castiel replied again, bit confused by Dean's sudden surprise and disbelief.

"He isn't in Heaven, he has to be somewhere." He added.

"Try New Mexico, I hear he's on tortilla." Dean replied sarcastically, making everyone in the room smile a bit while Castiel did not really get the joke.

"No, he is not on any flat bread." He replied seriously which made Leah leave the kitchen for a while and come closer to the discussion area.

"Listen, chuckles. If there is a God…. He's either dead, and that's the general idea…." Dean started and Castiel interrupted him briefly. "He is out there, Dean."

"Or, he's up and kicking and doesn't give a rats ass about any of us." Dean said flatly.

"Look around you man, the world is in the toilet. We're literally on end of days here and he's off somewhere, drinking booze out of the coconuts." Dean spoke as he walked around.

This is the last thing he needed right now. An angel with idiotic idea of finding God.

"Enough." Castile replied angrily, making the group stare a bit.

"This is not a theological issue. It's strategic. With God's help, we can win." Castiel said.

"That's fantasy, Castiel." Leah chose this moment to cut in. "God is gone, okay. He doesn't want to be found." She added, making everyone look at her for a while.

"Last time anyone saw him was the Great Flood. And then, nothing. What makes you think you can find him?" she asked.

Before she knew it, Castiel was in her face and looked pretty angry.

"I killed two angels this week. I'm hunted. I've rebelled and I did it all it for you. And you failed." He muttered.

Her own anger was rising up as well because that would not have happened if she wasn't forced to fight him in the first place but something about his eyes just made her speechless.

"So keep your opinions to yourself." He added and moved away.

With him out of her face, she was able to talk clearly again.

"That is not just my opinion. I know for a fact that there's a storm brewing upstairs. There are angels who want to see this done and some who are willing to try and stop it. Namely, our parents." Leah said, surprising everyone aside from Ruby with this information. "But there is one thing they all agree about. Grandpa is gone and he's not coming back any time soon, if ever." She said.

Castiel stared at her, trying to figure out how she found out about what is going on in Heaven. She sighed when she saw surprised and confused faces and half rolled her eyes.

"Tell them dad." She said in half annoyed tone.

At first everyone thought she was kidding but the flutter of wings made them jump and turn around to see a man in his late forties, early fifties leaning on the archway of the living room.

"Hello, everyone." He greeted, small smile creeping on his face at the sight of the shocked face, this time Ruby's included.


	17. Midnight chat with archangel

AN: Thank you I love my knght in red, angeleyenc, superlodean, Stephanie Anne Cullen and Carver Edlund for your reviews. I hope you won't be disappointed with new chapter.

* * *

Sam and Dean just stared at the archangel before them, their mouths opening and closing without actual sound coming out of them, they looked like fish. Castiel was studying the archangel, completely shocked to see him and he could easily recognize him. Ruby unfroze from her surprise and quickly nodded her head in acknowledgement, confusing Castiel for a bit as he has not seen Ruby showing high respect for angels so far.

"Sir." She greeted shortly with a smile, making the other nephilims to the same.

"How many times do I have to tell you kids not to call me sir?" archangel pushed himself away from the archway and stepped into the living room.

He appeared to be 6', had dark hair with bit of grey and blue eyes just like Leah and was dressed casually; pair of jeans, black T-shirt with dark blue collared shirt over it and dark boots. All in all, he more looked like a regular hunter than angel.

"It's been a long time so we forgot." Ena chimed in.

"Um…" Leah trailed off a bit and walked over to her father.

"Dean, Sam, Jo, Bobby, Ellen…. This is Suriel, my father." Leah said.

"Suriel?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "Why does that name ring a bell?" he added.

"One of the seven archangels, right?" Sam asked with small smile.

"Smart kid, knows his stuff." Suriel said as he walked over to the sofa.

"Correct me if I'm wrong…." Bobby started. "Aren't you supposed to be the one who decides the fate of angels who transgress the laws, such as having a child with human?" He added.

"What can I say? Her mother was very beautiful, kind and smart. She saw right through me when I came to Earth to visit." Suriel replied.

"Castiel, could you unfreeze yourself? He's on our side." Ruby said as she got bit irritated by Castiel still shocked appearance.

"Give him time Ruby, he just found out how high the 'transgression' goes. He'll snap out of it." Suriel said.

"And you managed to keep Leah a secret all this time?" Ellen asked, taking a seat on the opposite sofa, she liked the friendly vibes coming from this archangel.

"Yeah. With a little help of my little brother downstairs." He said.

"Lost." Jo just said.

"There's another archangel down here. He has been for a while but I won't tell you who it is until he decides it's time to come out. Michael is pissed off as it is and Raphael is just… well nuts. Then again, no family is perfect." Suriel said.

"What did Leah mean by saying God cannot be found?" Castiel finally spoke up.

"Exactly what it means. Daddy dearest is nowhere to be found. We tried to find him but he doesn't want to be found. And Joshua is tight lips about it and isn't saying a word." Suriel replied.

"Great…." Dean said sarcastically as he took another bottle of beer from the fridge and came back to the living room. "Big boss packs his bags and leaves; and his kids decide to throw Apocalypse while he's away. Awesome." He said and took a long sip from the bottle.

"Dean…" Sam said with warning tone.

"Don't scold him Sam, he's right." Suriel replied. "But not all of us feel the same. Michael has always been traditionalist and followed the 'script' the way it was written. But there are others who think like me. And Leah was telling the truth. Michael's command is shaking and slowly sides are taken. Hopefully, we'll stop Lucifer before the war in Heaven commences." Suriel said gravely, long silence falling in the room after it.

"You're not kidding, are you? You're talking about civil war." Sam said, still shocked.

"I'm afraid so kiddo." Suriel said.

"Okay, enough of bad news today. You all go wash your hands and come to the table. Dinner's ready." Ellen said, not able to take in any more information tonight.

Obediently, everyone aside from Castiel and Suriel went to do as Ellen commanded.

"How you're handling the newfound emotions?" Suriel asked.

"Not well. Dean says I'm still socially inept." Castiel replied.

"You'll get it right soon. How do you feel?" Suriel asked seriously and Castiel knew very well what he meant by that.

"My powers are still strong but they are weakening the longer I'm cut off from heaven." Castiel said quietly.

Suriel sighed and placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder, making Castiel jump a bit at the rush of new energy.

"Thank you." Castiel said.

"No problem, kid." Suriel smiled, he seemed so human to Castiel. "Let's see what Ellen and Leah have cooked." He said and walked to the kitchen.

"Can you put those plates on the table, hun?" Ellen asked Suriel with her southern accent.

"Sure thing, Ellen." Suriel said.

It made Castiel just watch their interaction. Suriel was clearly the oldest being in the house yet Ellen behaved like he was close to her age. The way they talked; it was like they have been friends for years and not people who just met five minutes ago.

"I didn't think your dad would be so…. Human." Sam said as he walked downstairs with Dean, Leah and Ruby.

"Well, he had a lot of time to get his social skills right." Leah smiled.

"Maybe he could teach Cass couple of skills while he's here." Dean said with smile.

"He already is." Ruby said with puzzled look as they stopped at the kitchen entrance, seeing Suriel and Castiel helping out Ellen set the table and most importantly and shockingly, Castiel was smiling for some reason.

"I love your dad." Dean patted Leah on the shoulder and stepped inside the kitchen.

The dinner went quite well as Suriel proved to be a pleasant company and Castiel surprisingly did not say anything awkward. But Suriel also didn't miss the glances Leah was sharing with the angel in question, making a mental note to ask his daughter about it later when everyone goes to sleep. While the boys got the dishes, Suriel moved to the living room once again with his daughter and others.

"How's your healing talent Ruby?" he asked the blonde nephilim who kept glancing back at the kitchen where Sam was with Dean, Aidan and Ian.

"Good. I've been practicing just as you showed me." Ruby replied.

"I'll test those skills in the morning, yours as well." Suriel turned to his daughter.

"Which ones?" Leah asked with smile.

"Your combat skills." Suriel replied.

The clock on the wall chimed midnight, sending the hunters and nephilims to their bed.

"Where you're going?" Leah asked Castiel who began to walk to the front door.

"I don't sleep. I'm going to see if I can find any new trails for the Colt." Castiel said and disappeared.

"You mind clue me in?" Suriel asked as Leah spread out on the other sofa.

"About what?" she asked confused.

"I can see the way you look at him and more importantly the way he looks at you from time to time. The same way I used to look your mother." Suriel said with smug smile.

"I think you're jumping ahead a bit. He's confused and doesn't know how he feels." Leah said.

"And you?" he asked.

"I'm…not sure. Can we not talk about this right now? We have Apocalypse to stop." Leah said and yawned.

"We will talk about it, don't think I'll forget. Off to bed now." He motioned with his hand to the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah…." Leah lazily got up. "You're such a nag when you're around." She added jokingly.

"Watch it missy." He returned and watched as his daughter dragged herself upstairs.

Once she was out of his sight, he sighed and looked at the pile of books and papers sadly, reminding himself how difficult job they have ahead. The silent footsteps made him look up from the map he currently studied.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed, Dean? I'm pretty sure Ena will notice you're gone." Suriel smirked as he saw Dean avert his gaze for a second, wondering if there is anything that can be hidden from the present archangel.

"I wanted a glass of water and I heard you talking to Leah about Castiel." Dean said, sitting down on the sofa.

"Yes, I am still to finish that talk with her." Suriel replied.

"I was wondering if you can explain me something since Leah won't say a word." Dean started and Suriel nodded for him to continue.

"When Leah was poisoned few months ago, Castiel managed to slip through protective sigils. When he touched her, she jerked from her sleep and almost crushed his hand. I managed to shake her out of her delirium but she said something to him that made Castiel look like he faced Lucifer himself, it scared the holy crap out of him but I couldn't understand what it was because she spoke in old English and I tried to find the word but no luck." Dean said and Suriel raised his eyebrow.

"What was the word?" he asked.

"Lufrædenn or something close to that." Dean said and saw Suriel's face showing surprise.

"Really?" he couldn't hide bit of amusement form his voice.

"Do you know what it means?" Dean asked, hoping the archangel won't deny him explanation.

"Well, try to guess what it means." Suriel said smiling. "I'll give you a little hint. I would use the same word only in other language when I spoke to Leah's mother." He added.

Dean leaned back on sofa and thought about it for a minute and then his face lit up with same amusement. "Love?" he asked.

"Yes. And not just any kind of love. She might have been delirious but she would never use that word unless she was completely certain." Suriel said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"The word can also be translated as my soul." Suriel said. "Basically, she named Castiel as her soul mate. This is why I will have to have a serious talk with her." Suriel added.

"I hope I didn't say anything wrong." Dean said, hoping he didn't get Leah in trouble.

"No, you didn't. But Leah has always been bit hesitant on the field of romance, given the responsibilities she has. And I worry she will ignore what she said and pretend it never happened." Suriel said.

"Why?" Dean asked confused.

"I think the idea that there is someone who can love her equally terrifies her as she likes to have control over her life and actions. Throwing someone equal to her in that aspect is not what she had in mind." Suriel said.

"I see." Dean said, inwardly admitting that Suriel is quite right.

Leah was like an older sister to him and Sam but never once he saw her take an interest in a guy if only to flirt with him. He got up from the sofa, drank his glass of water and hurried upstairs back to the bedroom he shared with Ena. Suriel remained up all night, studying the maps and pondering about how to approach his daughter about her love life, considering she never really had one as she was too busy looking out for everyone else.


	18. When life jumps at you

AN: Two chapters in one day, I just couldn't stop writing and it's my longest chapter yet. If I'm too fast let me know. Angeleyenc, superloudean, I love my knght in red and Stephanie Anne Cullen thank you for your reviews. Enjoy this new chapter. ;)

* * *

Leah was the first one to get up in the morning like every other day. It's been a month since Suriel came down from Heaven and he constantly changed addresses between Heaven and Leah's house. On several occasions he tried to talk to her about Castiel but she successfully dodged it, either stating she has work to do back in the base or she has a hunt with Sam and Dean. She was further pissed off when Gabriel decided to joke around with Sam and Dean, harming Castiel in the process. Being trapped in ring of holy fire was one thing, but seeing pissed off niece charging in did not bode well for Gabriel.

"We are in the middle of war, trying to stop Lucifer from frying this planet and you decided it is time for jokes?" she shouted as she walked, the remainder of the windows on abandoned warehouse shattering.

It was this part of her nobody enjoyed seeing since no one knew when she will completely snap and lose control.

"Come on, Leah. I heard these two yahoos were in town, it's irresistible." Gabriel said with smile, trying to quell her anger.

"These two yahoos are my friends and I am so not in the mood for your games. Now, what else did you want aside from messing with them?" she asked, not caring for the fact that her uncle was trapped in holy fire.

"You know what I want from them." He got serious.

"Not happening." All three of them said.

"You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny." Gabriel was now angry too. "As it is in Heaven, so it must be on Earth." He added.

"Did someone whack you hard on the head lately, uncle? Can you even hear yourself?" Leah asked in disbelief.

"One brother has to kill the other." Gabriel replied, not recognizing Leah's question.

"So what are you saying?" Dean asked.

"Why do you think I've always had such interest in you? Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always." Gabriel replied.

Dean and Sam exchanged glances while Leah stared at the distance for a while and quietly murmured decisive 'no'.

"I won't let it happen." She said, getting as close as she could to the fire. "Maybe my father can knock some sense into you but I am not going to sit back and let my friends be toyed with and killed because my uncles can't settle their petty differences. And if you stop by upstairs, tell Michael to get the stick out of his ass." Leah muttered angrily and for the first time Gabriel showed tiny fragment of fear.

"Now." She took in a deep breath and stepped back.

"You're gonna bring Cass back from wherever you've stashed him." Dean said.

"Oh, am I?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah…. Or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep fry ourselves an archangel." Dean said and Gabriel saw in Leah's eyes that if he doesn't do as Dean said, she will do absolutely nothing to stop them.

He snapped his fingers and Castiel appeared. He looked fine although he was covered in cuts.

"You okay, Cass?" Dean asked his friend.

"I'm fine." Castiel said, glancing between brothers, Leah and Gabriel. "Hello, Gabriel." He said.

"Hey, bro." Gabriel said. "How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess, awful." He said, making Castiel narrow his eyes at him and Leah let out a sad sigh at her uncle's behavior.

"Okay, we're out of here." Dean said and started to walk away. "Come on, Sam." He said and his younger brother followed him while Leah stayed where she was.

"Okay….. Guys. So what? You're gonna leave me here forever?" Gabriel asked as the brothers and Castiel reached the door.

"No, we're not. Because we don't screw with people the way you do." Dean replied angrily as he stopped.

"And for the record…. This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped! This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family!" Dean shouted at Gabriel to his obvious shock.

Dean than broke the safety glass and activated fire alarm sprinklers, water spaying out and putting out the fire.

"Don't say I never did anything for you!" Dean added to Gabriel's dismay, giving one last glance to Leah before he walked out with Castiel and Sam.

"I really love you uncle, you saved my life but just like Michael and Raphael, you've taken the Apocalypse too seriously and too much to the point. You have no right to screw with people's lives; I've always told you that posing as Trickster is bad idea. I will always love you….. Hopefully you'll remember that before the end." She said the last sentence with sadness and zapped out of the warehouse, leaving Gabriel alone to ponder of what happened this day.

However, the same day Suriel paid him a visit, wanting to know why Leah's favorite uncle made her cry primarily because Leah rarely cried. Leah on her part was rather pissed off and sad when Sam and Dean found her like that on the very end of her vast estate. She was leaned against the stone wall and did not care for the fact the rain was pouring down heavily.

"Leah, what are you doing here?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Can you just leave me alone?" she asked in shaky voice. "You boys will catch a cold with you stay here." She added.

"Leave you to sulk here? No way. Either you are going in or we're staying out here." Dean said.

"I could just zap you away." She said.

"You won't." Sam said.

She sighed, got up and zapped all three of them inside the house. Everyone else was on different places, hunting new things Lucifer let out.

"Good. Now what is your problem?" Dean asked as he took off his rain drenched jacket.

"Nothing." She shrugged and went for the stairs, wanting to change.

Dean grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Don't you dare saying nothing. Five minutes ago the sun was shining brightly, you go outside and rain starts pouring. Is this about what Gabriel said?" Dean asked.

He hated to see Leah emotionally hurt, because it was usually the other way around. He was hurt and she was the one who made everything better. But he didn't have any wings or special powers that could juts lift her thoughts.

"Partially." She admitted quietly.

"Ignore him. As far as I saw, I think he'll come around soon." Sam said.

"I am pulled in so many directions, I don't know which way to turn. Lucifer, Gabriel, you boys, my own kind. I am tired and I feel if I drop my guard for a second, everything will go to Hell. Literally." She said as she sat down on the floor, not caring the carpet was soaking up the rain.

Sam and Dean sat down beside her, Sam putting his arms around her shoulders, allowing her to burry her face in his chest and rest for small second.

"I think it's time for you to take a short break." Dean said, patting her shoulder.

"Are you insane? With everything that's going on?" she asked, prying herself away from comforting embrace.

"If anything else, this day proved that if you continue like this, you're gonna burn up. You need it." Dean said seriously, not leaving some room for discussion.

She weakly nodded, knowing Dean and Sam only want what is best for her.

"And something else." Dean said as Leah started to walk upstairs after few moments of silence.

"You and Cass need to have a serious talk. Even a blind man can see you two attract each other." Sam said and Leah narrowed her eyes at the brothers.

"Now you're pushing it." She said annoyed.

"Lufrædenn." Dean murmured, making Leah's eyes widen. "That's what you told him all those months ago when you were poisoned. We know what it means, your father told us. And as far as Ena told me, it is very rare for nephilim to find its true soul mate so please Leah, don't throw away your chance for happiness because you're simply afraid to let anyone close." He added.

It was a real surprise for Leah to hear him speak like this, because this was Dean and he was not really the one who will talk about emotions. This suited Sam better.

"Okay." She said softly, giving the brothers wide smile before walking upstairs, thinking of the best way to approach the angel in question.

So when sun provoked her next morning to get up, she lazily yawned, put on a robe and walked downstairs barefoot, knowing that the only persons she will find up and running at dawn would be her father and Castiel. And possibly Bobby. So she wasn't surprised at all to find the said hunter in the kitchen of her house. It was a routine now that every time they had a big hunt, Bobby would spend night in her house rather than someone zapping him back to his place.

"Morning Bobby." She said as she walked in.

"Morning doll." Bobby replied.

He was the only one aside her father who was allowed to call her that. Dean tried once and got a head slap in return from both Leah and Ena who did not like him flirting around. For that matter, Dean still behaved more of the same aside from the flirting part. Ena tolerated him looking other women but every time he would try to flirt, he would either get a slap or she wouldn't talk to him for a week. Ruby laughed at that, seeing Dean trying to get Ena talk to him. She had him around her little finger. As for Ruby and Sam, they were as good as married. At least that's what Ellen kept saying when she would come around with Jo.

"I take my dad was already here." Leah said as her gaze fell on the bundle of newspapers lying on the dining table.

"Yup. He said he'll be back in the evening as he has business to attend to, upstairs." Bobby said, sitting at the table and taking newspaper to read.

Leah sat next to him, set coffee cup on the table and started to flip the sports magazine. Castiel was next to appear in the kitchen, fully dressed and ready for action. At least Dean managed to drill into his head to take off the coat when he's in the house and not going anywhere.

"Good morning Leah, Bobby." He said as he sat down at the other end of the table, studying Leah's morning appearance.

He noticed that she had nothing on herself aside from the robe and underwear, which was extremely appealing for him sometimes and he would always scold himself for such thoughts. He was angel and therefore had no such needs. And every time he would say that in Dean's presence, the human would whack him on the head and again tried to drill in some lessons again. After few minutes of silence, Leah gave Bobby a look to leave her alone with Castiel. Bobby nodded with small smirk, made an excuse he has to go and check some old maps and left.

"Castiel, we need to talk." Leah said, setting down the magazine.

She never liked beating around the bush and always preferred direct conversation.

"What is it that you wish to talk about?" Castiel asked, trying very hard to ignore the emotions stirring in him as she walked over and sat next to him.

"About us." She said and he tilted his head, not really understanding where she was going with this.

"What about us?" he asked coolly.

"It seems everyone else thinks it's time for you and me to stop ignoring the fact that we like each other. And the fact that I called you my soul mate, which you are." She said seriously and made him stare at her.

He opened his mouth to speak when flutter of wings interrupted them. They looked to the kitchen archway and saw Gabriel covered in cuts, his clothes partially shredded.

"Ena! Ruby! Alana!" Leah shouted for three nephilims that were currently in her house.

"What?" Ruby was first to responded, annoyed to be awoken in this fashion but stopped the moment she saw Gabriel.

"What happened?" Alana asked worryingly.

In no time, Sam, Dean and Bobby appeared in kitchen as well, their alarms set off at the urgency of Leah's voice.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Dean asked as he took in Gabriel's appearance.

Gabriel snorted and walked over to the desk.

"I had a run in with Raphael's patrol. I wanted to know what they were doing in Nasiriyah in Iraq. Ring any bells?" he asked bit annoyed.

"That's just few miles from where city or Ur once was." Ruby said as she remembered.

"So what were they doing there?" Dean asked, snaking his arm around Ena's waist.

"Smiting the crap out of someone. When I got there, there was nothing but very large pool of blood, several dark silver feathers and this." Gabriel said as he dropped a bloodied angelic blade on the table.

Everyone studied the blade from their spots but Leah leaned forward to study it. Her eyes went wide when she saw the markings on the blade's handle and jerked away from it as if she was burned.

"What is it?" Ena said as they were all surprised by Leah reaction, even Gabriel.

"Ruby, look at the markings." Leah said nervously, running her hand through her hair.

Ruby did as she was told and made almost the same reaction.

"That's not possible." She murmured shakily.

"Ruby, what is it?" Sam asked, not liking to hear Ruby like this.

"The markings on the handle." Ruby muttered.

"You'll have to translate that for us 'cause I can't read Enochian." Dean said.

"Every nephilim has a blade which has markings of their house engraved on the handle. Specifically, it names our angelic parents." Leah started slowly. "This one in particular…." She pointed to the blood soaked blade. "Shows the markings of my house." She said though no one aside from Ruby really understood why she is so upset.

"So, it represents your house? Why is it so important?" Dean asked.

"Look at it. This first one, near the base of the handle, this is my father Suriel." Leah said as she pointed to the markings. "The next one is me." She said.

"So who is the last one? I don't remember you saying having a brother or sister." Sam said confused.

"This last one…" Leah said shakily as she glanced at Ruby and Gabriel and back at everyone else. "This last one represents my daughter." She said and silence fell heavy in the room as everyone stared shocked at Leah's last sentence.


	19. Life does that to you, get used to it

AN: This chapter is short I know but I had to do something whilst waiting for my friend on the airport. Next one will be longer and I will probably update it tonight. Thank you superloudean, angeleyenc, Carver Edlund and Stephanie Anne Cullen for your reviews. Enjoy. :)

* * *

"Your daughter?" Dean was the first to speak after few minutes of silence.

"Yes." She said.

"And you just forgot to tell us that you have a kid?" Dean asked.

"I don't have a daughter, Dean! Neither I'm pregnant!" Leah snapped, shattering the windows in the house in the process.

"Okay, calm down." Alana said.

"How can I calm down?" Leah demanded, her emotions totally out of control.

"Enough." They heard commanding voice and they turned to see Suriel standing on the archway.

"For God's sake, sweetheart, I heard you two states away. What is the problem?" he asked, walking over to Leah.

"This." She pointed to the blade.

Suriel inspected it with great surprise and interest.

"Well, it's authentic but it has small temporal signature, which explain your daughter's marking on it. This blade is from another time, future." Suriel said.

"But why?" Leah demanded.

"It's a good question. Obviously your daughter has…." Gabriel cut him off. "Had. I'm sorry but even nephilim can't survive such massive blood loss." He said sadly.

"Alright…." Suriel acknowledged sadly. "Your daughter had the ability to travel through time and knowing you, she wouldn't do that unless it was of utmost importance. I'll go upstairs and see if I can find out why Raphael killed her, other than the fact she was your daughter." Suriel said, kissed Leah on the top of the head and disappeared.

Leah sighed, took a quick glance at the blade and marched out of the kitchen.

"Leah….." Ruby sadly called after her friend.

"I'll talk to her." Dean said and dragged Sam along.

Leah was seated on the same wall she was leaned against yesterday and her face was blank of any expression.

"Please Dean, I'm not in the mood to talk." She said as she spotted the brothers.

"Yes, you are." Dean said and sat next to her.

"Considering Gabriel showed up out of nowhere with your daughter's blade, I think you need to talk." Sam added.

"I don't have a…." Dean cut her off. "You obviously will one day." He said.

"I think what happened today is just proof that I should not get romantically involved at all." She murmured.

"Don't you say that. I saw the way Castiel was looking at you this morning, you were finally ready to talk to him about what you feel for one another. Don't let this cast you away from him, he was just as shocked and pained when he saw that blade." Sam said.

"What if she wasn't his daughter?" she asked tearfully.

"Oh, believe me. I know you and I'm pretty certain I know him. There is no one else for you." Dean smirked a bit.

"Now… you need to shake up and go talk to him, don't leave it like this, it will only complicate things." Sam encouraged.

"How am I supposed to do that? We don't even know what my daughter was doing here in the first place." Leah protested.

"You leave that worry to the rest of us. You need to talk to Castiel, now." Dean emphasized the last word seriously, leaving Leah no choice but to do as she was told.

With the encouragement she got from Sam and Dean, she hoped off the wall and walked away. She found Castiel by the creek that flowed through the woods near her estate. He was looking in the distance but Leah knew his thoughts were thousands of miles away. She walked quietly toward him, knowing that he is fully aware of her presence.

"Leah….." he quietly greeted as she stopped dead in front of him.

"We need to talk." She said.

"I thought as much." He replied, looking directly into her eyes.

She could see certain amount of pain, love and fear in his eyes, wondering what exactly was he afraid of.

"What happened this morning…." She started and he cut her off.

"Proved that it may not be wise to pursue any kind of romantic relationship between us." He said quietly.

He sounded lost and sad.

"I was meaning to say that what happened today was terrible and scared me more than anything else in the world but I think we should give it a try." She said, small smile tucking on her lips at seeing his surprised and puzzled face.

"How can you thin about it after what you saw today what will happen?" he asked.

"It doesn't have to be that way. You of all angels should realize that by now that it doesn't have to be the way the 'script' was written. We can try and change that." She officially stepped into his personal space.

"It's too risky." He replied.

"Yeah, feathers, life is like that. Get used to it." She said with small smile and without further delay, kissed him passionately.

She could feel him going all tense but after few moments he relaxed and returned the kiss with equal passion. In the shades of the trees, unseen by the couple, Dean's face pulled up a wide, smug grin and turned to Sam who was equally satisfied with what they just saw.

"Dude, you owe me a pie." He said complacently.

"I'll get you ten for this." Sam said and dragged his big brother back to the house, leaving the newly formed couple alone.


	20. Not a good feeling

AN: Chapter twenty, can't believe i actually wrote this much so far. Anyway, I'll be posting second chapter later today. Thank you angeleyenc, I love my knght in red, superloudean and Carver Edlund for your reviews. Enjoy. :)

* * *

"How did it go?" Ruby asked when two brothers returned to the house.

"Great, I think we won't be seeing her or Castiel for the rest of the night." Dean replied with smug smile and walked over to Ena.

"Good….." Ruby said as Sam snaked his arm around her. "We have work to do in the meantime. We still have to find out why Leah's daughter came here and the Apocalypse is still here. I thought we might want to check Carthage. People started to disappear and there are some clues that indicate Lucifer has been wandering around." She added.

"Can't we rest for a while?" Dean protested, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"I think you and Ena had enough of 'rest' lately. We need to do some serious work, one that includes eyes and books. Not bed." Ruby said flatly, making Ena blush a bit.

"You've got a dragon lady here Sam; I wonder how you can handle her?" Dean said as he sat down on the sofa and picked up an old map.

"I wonder myself that sometimes." Sam said with smile, earning an elbow in his ribs from Ruby.

"Another word and you're sleeping in another room." She said teasingly making Sam pull his bitch face on.

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger, you're history man." Dean laughed at his brother.

"Jerk." Sam said.

"Bitch." Dean replied and after that four of them dived into old maps and books, trying to find out why was Lucifer in Carthage.

"I can't help but think I heard Carthage somewhere before." Ruby said more to herself than the others.

"Did you kids have fun?" Ena asked and three other people looked up to see Castiel and Leah coming in.

"As a matter of fact we did." Leah stated mischievously whilst Castiel looked a bit embarrassed.

"Come on Cass, we're all adults here." Dean additionally teased the angel.

"Dean, just drop it. Why don't you give him breathe a bit man?" Sam asked, partly wishing that right now they are not related, Dean could be such a drag sometimes.

"Whatever." Dean shook his head. "We thought we go check Carthage tomorrow. Lucifer's been wandering around it, we're not sure why and for few days now people have disappeared." He added.

"Let me see." Leah said, suddenly her stomach lurching at the mention of Carthage and Lucifer, fear crawling in her.

"You didn't have to snatch it from me like that." Sam said, little surprised by her reaction.

"Leah? What's wrong?" Ruby said, picking up Leah's fear.

"Carthage? You guys are not going anywhere near the town." Leah said seriously and commandingly.

"And why is that?" Dean raised his eyebrow.

"You four don't know you haven't been here 150 years ago." Leah said, shuddering a bit.

"Where were you then?" Dean asked Ena.

"I was in India and Ruby was stationed in Egypt." Ena replied, switching her attention back to Leah.

Castiel could not understand the amount of emotions that were building up inside Leah. The bond they formed was still frail and thin but she was walking encyclopedia of emotions for him.

"During the Civil War, there was a battle of Carthage. It had no strategic importance but the battle was short and intense, soldiers called it battle of hello hole. It was meaningless bloodshed although casualties were not really high." Leah stopped for a minute and walked to the kitchen where she took a glass of water.

"If my intuition serves me well, and it hasn't let me down so far, with people disappearing and Lucifer wandering around, I'd say the sob is preparing for some sort of ritual that requires blood soaked ground even though the battle was long ago." She finished.

"And we're not going because…?" Dean failed to see why she is not letting them near.

"Because you're not ready to face Lucifer yet. No, you find yourselves some other problem to solve and I'll take group of nephilims and go check the town tomorrow. End of discussion." She said and before anyone could protest, she zapped out of the living room.

"That went well." Ruby said sarcastically and looked at Castiel's thoughtful face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Leah's emotions are confusing me. She is experiencing several different emotions at the time." Castiel said.

"Well, she's a woman, get used to it." Dean said and earned head slap from Ena.

"What? It's true." He said.

"I really don't know what you see in him, Ena." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Hey." Dean protested.

"You kids want to cut the chit - chat?" they jumped at Suriel's sudden statement.

"Where you've been?" Sam asked, taking in Suriel's charred clothing.

"Had a little fist fight with Raphael upstairs, he didn't like me asking around why he had his patrol smite my future granddaughter." Suriel said.

"And?" Dean asked, hoping for some clue.

"Apparently, she came back in time to prevent Gabriel from being killed by Lucifer. Only she overshot the time and came bit earlier. And Gabriel isn't exactly in favorable position with Michael or Raphael." Suriel replied.

"Awesome." Dean said.

"It's not funny, Dean." Sam said seriously.

"I'm not laughing Sam. Don't get me wrong, Gabriel is on our side but he is category one douche bag." Dean replied.

"Knock it off boys." Suriel said. "Where's Leah?" he added and everyone looked at Castiel.

"She's upstairs in her bedroom, asleep." He said.

"Strange, it's not even midnight yet." Suriel said and than narrowed his eyes on Castiel.

"How do you know what's Leah doing?" he asked.

"We formed a bond. It's still frail but it's getting stronger every minute." Castiel replied in a matter of fact tone, making the boys chuckle a bit and Suriel stare at him in surprise.

"Is that so?" Suriel asked with amusement.

Castiel tilted his head, unsure of how to respond.

"Well, I would have appreciated some heads up before you did it as this bond is made forever but if you two are happy, I am not the one who will stand in a way of that." Suriel said.

"Though I will give you the father speech later." Suriel said and disappeared.

"Dude, you got off easy." Dean patted Castiel on the shoulder and dragged Ena with him upstairs, stating they could all hit the sack early tonight.

Castiel remained there, alone in the living room once everyone left and then decided to zap in Leah's room.

"You're not gonna watch me sleep, are you?" Leah's muffled voice came from the bed as he appeared by the window.

"I thought I could sit here quietly." He replied.

"I know for a fact that angels can sleep as well. And I am not going to get any rest knowing you're just sitting there." Leah said as she lazily sat up for a moment.

"So lose pretty much everything aside the underwear you have and get in here." She said and sank back in the pillows.

Surprisingly enough, Castiel obeyed her demand and soon enough she felt his arms encircling her waist.

"Better." She murmured and allowed the sleep to take over; even though it was uneasy one due to fact she had bad feeling about tomorrow.


	21. Too good to be true

AN: The second chapter as I promised. Thank you angeleyenc, superlodean, Stephanie Anne Cullen and I love my knght in red for your reviews. And don't kill me for this chapter. :)

* * *

Leah was pleasantly surprised when she found Castiel pressed top her back, his arm securely locked around her waist. She slowly turned around and watched him sleep. He was far from it, but he looked so innocent in his sleep. He must have felt her watching him because not long after his eyes slowly opened, peering curiously into hers.

"Morning." She said as she propped herself on one elbow and watched him with small amusement.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just enjoying the view." She replied.

He blinked in confusion before he understood what she was talking about. Her gaze lingered few more minutes before she reluctantly left the warm bed. After all, she had place to be and the dreadful feeling returned to her again, making her shudder.

"Are you well?" Castiel asked, noticing her discomfort.

"I'm fine." She lied blatantly.

"You are not fine; I can feel it through the bond. What troubles you?" Castiel said, sitting up in the bed.

She sighed sadly, not because she could no longer plausibly lie to him but because she feared he will follow her to Carthage today and she didn't want that.

"I have a dreadful feeling about what's happening in Carthage and I am very sure I will met my deranged uncle there." She said as she rummaged her dresser for fresh set of clothes.

"Than I shall come with you." He said.

"No!" she exclaimed, something she didn't really mean to. "I'm sorry." She quickly apologized as she noticed his confused and surprised look.

"I didn't mean to snap but I don't want you to accompany me. Last thing I need right now is for you to get killed and believe me…. If you confront Lucifer, he will kill you, not caring if you're my soul mate or not. In a twisted way, he cares about me though and will not harm me. So please, promise me you won't follow me." She all but begged him.

"I promise." He finally said quietly after few minutes of silence.

"Thank you." She said and took her clothes.

"Now, I'm going for a shower. You are free to join me." She said with smug smirk and disappeared.

It was seven in the morning and of course Castiel, Leah and Suriel were the only souls that were already awake. For Dean, that was the time of day when his brain did not function yet so he took a sneak peek at the clock and snuggled closer to Ena who quickly learnt to sleep in from him.

"Good morning, kids." Suriel greeted with smile when he saw his daughter and Castiel walk in.

"Morning, dad." Leah greeted and walked right to the coffee pot.

"Good morning, Suriel." Castiel said and sat at the table.

If anything Dean and Sam taught him in the last year, it was to read newspapers. Mostly they were full of stupidities but source of information as well. Leah plopped herself on the chair next to Castiel, trying to soak in as much as she could of his energy and warmth, it did good to her soul. Suriel observed it all with small amusement, but he couldn't help but to feel his heart clench at the sight of Leah's fear she kept well hidden in her eyes. She was dead scared of the fact she might encounter Lucifer today.

"Who are you taking with you today?" Suriel asked casually, trying to keep his own fear out of the question.

"Aidan, Ian and few more guys. We'll be fine." She said, more trying to assure herself than her father.

"You be careful. Lucifer is my brother and he may love you in his twisted way but don't try your luck. I couldn't bear if something happened to you." Suriel said seriously.

"Dad, I'll be fine. You need to focus on what's happening upstairs." Leah said.

The rest of the morning they spent in companionable silence as Leah slowly prepared to leave and others started to gather. Suriel used that time to drag Castiel away to have a little chat with him.

"You know what this conversation is about?" Suriel looked curiously at the young angel.

"I will assume it is related to Leah. Dean did stress that I got out easy last night." Castiel replied and Suriel softly laughed, this angel never ceased to surprise him.

"Well, Leah will be leaving soon so I'll keep it short." Suriel straightened to his full height.

"I know you and Leah are soul mates but if you hurt my little girl in any way, I will come after you myself and I'm gonna pluck your feathers out slowly and painfully and do to you things even Lucifer wouldn't come up with. Understood?" Suriel asked seriously.

It was then did Castiel showed actual fear of the archangel before him, seeing he was dead serious with his threat. Castiel swallowed hard and nodded weakly, not sure if he should speak. Suriel complacently smiled and patted Castiel on the back.

"Good. Now, let's go see Leah off." Suriel said and zapped himself and Castiel back in the house.

Once her group gathered, Leah took a quick glance at her family and friends and left, wanting to get over with the job ahead.

"I hope she'll be fine. I don't like when I don't go with her." Ena said fearfully.

Picking up his girlfriend's distress, Dean quickly embraced her and allowed her to burry her face in his shoulder.

"She'll be fine. I'll hunt her ass down if she gets herself hurt again." Dean added, eliciting small chuckle from Ena.

Sam could see Ruby was not okay with Leah leaving without her as well, the blonde was dangerously toying with her knife.

"Can you put it down?" Sam asked her.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." She said.

"You need to focus on something else aside Leah's well being." Sam said as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Like what?" she asked annoyed.

"Like me." Sam smirked mischievously as he traced his glanced at her.

"It's not even noon Sam." Ruby replied, though she was having hard time to push the desire away from her voice.

"Dean and Ena don't seem to mind that. And Castiel is having fun tracing the Colt with Alana." Sam said, his hand already making its way to her shirt's hem.

"You Winchesters. It's all sex and sex with you two." Ruby replied.

"I didn't hear you complaining so far." Sam said confidently.

"What, big sister is out of the house and all of the sudden you have wings. I'm suppose to be the only one with wings in this relationship." Ruby said.

"You don't say, blondie." Sam said, really ignoring her so called protests and planted a kiss at the base of her neck, right where he knew she liked it most.

"Oh, you're in trouble." Ruby's eyes flashed, locking the room and pushing Sam down into the mattress.

While Dean and Sam had made good use of Leah's absence, Leah treaded carefully through seemingly abandoned city of Carthage with her group. The city was practically infested with reapers. She heard about gatherings like this. And she didn't like the idea at all. Last time they gathered it such number, nephilims were wiped from Earth. They searched the city for five hours carefully, she knew Lucifer was somewhere but he kept escaping her. They finally met in an abandoned house where Lucifer tried and failed to trap Leah in circle of holy fire.

"Good to see you, Leah." Lucifer said as she took in his appearance.

His vessel was barely in one piece and she pitied the poor man that let Lucifer in.

"I can't say the same about you, uncle. I've been busting my ass to clean up your mess." She said.

"Ah, it's keeps slipping from my mind that you are half mud monkey after all." He said.

"Shut your mouth, you don't know anything about humans." Leah snapped.

She alarmed her small group to be on alert since they did see large group of hell hounds resting not far away from the house.

"I really don't know what my brother and others saw in your mothers." Lucifer continued taunting.

"If you think I'll fall as a prey to your taunting, forget it." Leah said.

"I thought as much. You should have brought your best friend Ruby. She is much easier to taunt." Lucifer said.

"In your dreams." Leah said. "So, what did you do to people of this city, Lucifer?" she added.

"Well, I guess you saw the reapers." Lucifer said.

"So, I was right. You're want to dig out Death." She said.

"Clever little girl." Lucifer mock praised.

"I won't let you." She said.

"I don't think you have a choice. Wait, you do….." Lucifer got into her face.

"You get to choose between trying to stop me and trying to save your little group out there." Lucifer said.

As if on cue, Leah heard Ian shouting for her to come out. She shot Lucifer an angry glare and hurried outside. The sight that greeted her made her shudder in fear. The hell hounds didn't bother her…. The substantial number of angels did on the other hand.

"Who sent you?" she demanded.

"You really need to ask?" an angel retorted.

"Raphael. That son of a bitch." She muttered.

"Watch your tone." Other angel said.

"Go to hell." Aidan spat.

"I think I'll send you first." Angel replied and the all hell broke loose.

Lucifer casually strode out and walked pass the small, street battlefield. Leah's anger reached its peak, and her bright glow turned five angels to the pile of dust. She was after all, Suriel's daughter and therefore held great power if properly pissed off. The rest of the group did good as well and in less than hour, they managed to make the rest of the angels flee. Leah sighed a relief and smiled to the rest of her group, satisfied that it's all over when she felt sharp pain in her stomach. She looked down to see a blade protruding through her stomach and blood started dripping from her mouth. She turned her head slowly to the side to see Raphael standing next to her.

"Hello, Leah." He said coolly.

She could see her friends shout and call her but no sound reached her ears. Her vision was blurring and the last thing she felt before everything went black was the immense pain Castiel doubled in as their frail bond shattered.


	22. He isn't meant to die from your hand

AN: Thank you superlodean, angeleyenc, I love my knght in red and Stephanie Anne Cullen for your reviews, you're awesome guys. New chapter as promised and the next one will be longest yet and has a great surprise in it so I have to disappoint you and say I won't be updating tomorrow because it will take time to write everything down. You are free to guess what the surprise is and soon you'll find out if you were close. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Dean was pretty much enjoying the day so far. There was no hunt to do, not that he was eager to do one anyway; he was focused at job at hand, which in this case was Ena and he could guess Sam was busy doing the same. Very loud crashing sound coming from living room downstairs made both him and Ena practically jump out of bed. The noise was followed by Alana's scream for help and Ena zapped the clothes back on her and Dean and hurried downstairs. They found Alana leaning over Castiel who smashed the coffee table, probably whilst landing. But that confused Dean, the guy was surgically precise when it came to zapping around. When they came close, they saw Castiel's eyes snapped shut, pain written all over his face. He was barely breathing and he was shaking. But he didn't look injured at all.

"What happened?" Ena asked as she knelt beside Castile, trying to asses his state.

In next second, Ruby and Sam appeared; both of them looked flushed but also shocked at the sight.

"I don't know." Alana said, panic in her voice. "One minute we were trying to take Colt from Crowley and then he grabbed his head as if in great pain and collapsed to the floor. I zapped him out but he pried away from my hold and landed like this. The only thing he said was 'Leah'." Alana said fearfully.

"Castiel…." Ruby knelt on the other side, brining her hand on his forehead, trying to see what's wrong but he jerked away from her touch. "What happened?" she asked.

"Leah…." Castiel managed to say.

"What? What's wrong with Leah?" Ruby asked.

"The bond is broken… She's gone." Castiel said with sorrow that made Dean and Sam's hearts freeze and brake in smithereens.

'Surely he was overreacting.' Dean thought but brokenhearted faces on Ena and Ruby told him Castiel was not exaggerating.

"What did you say?" Ruby whispered, not wanting to believe what he just said but even though she couldn't touch him, she could gaze bit deeper and see his grace shining but not as bright as it did when the bond was there.

Castiel did not respond and closed his eyes again. The pain at the sudden loss was too great and he just lay there, on the smashed coffee table. His soul was alone again and was crying in agony for its lost piece. Thunder ripped the sky as Suriel appeared before them, his eyes wide with horror. Ruby knew he felt the loss as well; he was Leah's father after all. His gaze was mixed with pain and disbelief and landed on the young angel that lay on the floor. The face alone confirmed Suriel's fear. Rage built up in him as he shot a glance toward the others and with another thunder, he disappeared in the direction of Carthage with only one thing in mind. To find Raphael and smite the crap out of him.

Meanwhile, Leah woke up to find herself in one of the ancient gardens she liked to wander in as a child. She took in the magnificence of the flourishing garden and walked around, finding pathway that led into the city of Ur. It was completely different culture she grew up in and she missed it sometimes but she got used to the fact time changed. She leaned on the near railing and cast her look around. She softly smiled when she heard footsteps behind her.

"I'm dead, aren't I? This is too vivid for a dream." She murmured.

"How else do you think you would end up in the garden?" deep, hoarse voice replied with tint of amusement.

"Why would I end up here anyway, Joshua?" Leah asked as she turned around to look at the angel.

"Just because you are child of angel and a human, doesn't mean you're banned from Heaven." Joshua said.

"Somehow, I don't find any comfort in that statement." Leah replied.

"You're angry with the boss." Joshua stated.

"Yes, I am. Where is he anyway? In case he hasn't noticed, his three fanatic sons and their followers are well on the way to rip Earth apart." Leah said and crossed her arms at her chest.

"He has done more than enough already. It's more than he had intervened in a long time. He's finished. He doesn't think it's his problem." Joshua said seriously.

"Great, dead beat dad with bunch of excuses. Awesome." Leah said sarcastically.

"Leah, listen…." Joshua started but she cut him off.

"No you listen! You either send me to my corner of heaven or send me downstairs where I can actually do something unlike God! I'm starting to see the why Michael and Raphael are like this. Like father, like son." She muttered.

"I'm sorry Leah, I'm rutting for guys, I wish there is more I could do." Joshua said honestly, he really was sorry.

"Whatever send me down, now. Before Raphael rips my body to pieces." Leah muttered.

She took a quick glance at the garden and Joshua flicked his hand. Her vision blurred for a second and then she was back on Earth. Raphael was practically gloating over Leah's dead body. The hole that his blade made was pretty sizable and she was practically lying in the pool of blood. The blood was red and shined silver beneath the slowly setting sun. Lucifer hid away, knowing that Suriel will shortly be here and he did not wish to be smitten by enraged father. The ritual to bring forth Death was too important. Raphael raised his hand in order to burn Leah's body when Suriel appeared, announcing himself with deafening thunder.

"Suriel. Came to join your daughter?" Raphael smiled.

His smile dropped quickly though when he saw Gabriel appearing beside Suriel, devastated look on his face when he spotted his dead niece. Okay, two archangels were not a problem. But another heartbroken and enraged angel plus seven nephilims and two hunters did present a problem. He quickly called down a small garrison to his side but he knew the fight will only be between him and Suriel. To see Leah's deathly pale and still body made nephilims twitch in pain again.

"You….crazy son of a bitch." Suriel muttered angrily and lunged himself at Raphael.

He may have older looking vessel but he was deadly force to be reckoned with and Raphael was shocked by the sheer power the archangel was trembling with. Suriel took the fight away from Leah's body, making it possible for others to take it home. The angels Raphael called made step forward to stop the group to which Ruby responded by spreading her wings in warning manner and flash her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you know what happened to other god patrol that was here this morning." Aidan added, his blade still soaked in angel blood from earlier fight.

Ruby allowed Castiel to kneel and scoop up Leah's limp body in his arms. His face was now blank, not certain how he should feel holding his dead soul mate in his arms. Dean placed comforting hand on his shoulder and was surprised that Castiel didn't shake it off. Suriel was fighting like maniac, his grief and rage boosting his already great power. Just as he had Raphael cornered and was ready to deal deadly strike, he felt warm feeling washing over him and could feel a soul descending from Heaven. Just as Ruby opened her mouth to say to Castiel that they should take Leah back to the house, she snapped it shut at the most impossible sound. Castiel looked absolutely shocked when Leah's body in his arms shook and heard her intake a deep, sharp breath as her eyes shot open and she practically jumped out of his hold. Needless to say everyone else was shocked as well.

"God!" she shouted bewildered as she tried to focus her mind. "That's it! I am never dying again because coming back inside my body is way harder than I could ever imagine!" she stated firmly.

She shook her head and then realized she had nine pair of eyes staring at her in utter shock and joy that she was back.

"Um, hello guys….. Sorry for being late." She said, not able to think of anything better.

Before anyone could utter anything else or do anything else for that matter, Leah found herself in incredibly tight embrace Castiel pulled her in. She loved it but she also needed the air to breathe.

"I love you too, baby and I'm sorry for the heartbreak I caused you but I need air." Leah said softly and was promptly released.

"Don't you ever do that again, Leah Callan. Or I swear I'll come after you myself!" Ruby threatened.

"I'm glad to see you too, blondie." Leah returned with a smile.

"You're getting sloppy. We'll have to work on that in the future." Dean said.

"Yeah, yeah….. Where's my father?" Leah asked all of the sudden.

"He's fighting Raphael." Gabriel replied, his smile back in place since his niece was as well, making a mental note to thank his Dad for it later.

"We have to stop him. It's not Raphael's time to die yet." She said as she tried to get up and discovered that her legs were not so obedient.

"Not his time? The guy killed you." Sam said in disbelief.

"I know, Sammy, but he is not meant to die by my father's hand." Leah replied.

"You've got some explaining to do missy." Ian said seriously.

"Later." Leah said and allowed Castiel to take her where her father was.

Suriel was relieved to feel his daughter among the living again but that didn't change the fact that Raphael killed her. Raphael used Suriel's brief distraction to get his blade back though it didn't serve him any good. Suriel's power was just too great.

"Dad, stop!" Leah's voice managed to get through the loud thunder.

"Stay out of this Leah." Suriel replied.

"He is not meant to die by your hand. Joshua said so." Leah stated and Suriel stopped his advance and looked at Leah confused.

"He killed you." He said.

"I know. He's to live. For now." Leah said in low dangerous voice.

"Who do you think you are, abomination?" Raphael spat.

"Apparently, someone who's earned some bonus points with the boss. Leave. Now." Leah said commandingly.

Seeing this was his only chance to escape the enraged Suriel, Raphael did as he was told.

"This isn't over." He said before he left.

Leah let go of Castiel and allowed herself to sink in her father's protective embrace.

"We need to talk." She murmured as they all zapped back to her house whilst Aidan and Ian stayed behind and tried to stop Lucifer, knowing that they really couldn't but it didn't hurt to try.

Once they were back in her house, Ruby and Ena took Leah upstairs for extensive wash and other stayed in the living room, dead set on wanting to know what news Leah brought from upstairs.


	23. God has already intervened twice

AN: hey guys, sorry for being late with update but my internet and computer decided to rebel against me so once I got everything up and running again, I had to retype the chapter. I know I promised it should be the longest one yet but typing whilst having 40 ◦C temperature and headache is quite difficult. Thank you Stephanie Anne Cullen, superloudean, Asya55, angeleyenc, Carver Edlund and I love my knght in red for your reviews, you guys rock. Again I apologize for the delay and hope you'll enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"So what's the word from upstairs?" Dean asked as three women descended downstairs from fresh scrub.

Leah's look definitely improved. There was no more blood, or scratches and bruises. She was dressed in her regular clothes and settled on the sofa next to her father who watched her every move as if afraid she's gonna collapse any second.

"Well…." She was pretty hesitant.

"That's not a good tone." Ruby remarked.

"Joshua told me that um…" she stopped for a second, glancing at everyone, how the hell was she suppose to tell them this. "That God doesn't think the Apocalypse is not his business and that he has involved himself much more than he has in a long time." She said and her gaze quickly fell to the floor.

"Not his business?" Sam asked in disbelief. "This planet is slowly burning and he says it's not his business?" He elevated his tone to which Ruby shot him a look, warning it's not Leah's fault.

"Anything else?" Dean asked, anger in his voice.

"Nothing worth mentioning. We're on our own to save the world. Again." Leah said, disappointment in her voice.

Suriel detected that right away and pulled his daughter into soft embrace, trying to lift her disappointment with her grandfather. There was silence and then Dean was the first one to leave, making Ena cast a worrying glance to the others and rushed after Dean.

"So, what's our next move?" Sam asked, breaking the tense silence.

"We fight and we kick Lucifer's ass." Ian said, making the whole room smile a bit.

Ian was always the one who tried to make people feel better even if there was no way it can happen.

"Let's not raise the bar that high. I've been doing research on something that can help us to defeat Lucifer." Leah got up, enthusiastic once again. "I can't believe I didn't think of it before. The cage Lucifer was sprung out, it still exists. The only thing we need is get the key to it." Leah said.

"Great, just that." Alana said bit annoyed.

Leah ignored her sarcastic comment, knowing they all had very thin nerves.

"The key is made out of the four horsemen's rings. And we already got two. We are still to find Pestilence and Death. Shouldn't be too hard, omens are everywhere." Leah said.

"Wow, you get sent back from Heaven and all of the sudden you're miss sunshine." Ruby said.

"Well, this is the first time I was actually killed so…. You know…. Your perspective changes." Leah said bit shy.

"Admit it, you missed us." Ruby said complacently.

"Among other things." Leah smiled and her glance went to Castiel who was standing all that time, quiet.

"If you excuse me, I have someone to attend to." Leah flashed them and smile and zapped Castiel and herself up to the living room.

"This house is sex charged." Suriel shook his head amused and started to read the omens that could help them locate Pestilence.

In her bedroom, Leah watched as Castiel nervously shifted from one corner to the other, clearly at the loss of words.

"I'm gonna get motion sickness from you, Stop walking." Leah said and Castiel immediately stopped, glancing up at her.

She thought she could lose herself in that pool of blue but she could also see slight rage in his eyes as well.

"Let go of anger and look to the future. It's not bright and it's really small right now but it's there. We will find a way to save the world ourselves if God refuses to get more involved. Just be with me right now. I miss your presence." She said.

"I am standing three inches from you, it is impossible to miss me." Castiel replied confused by her statement and she laughed softly.

"I meant in here." She tapped her head. "The bond. It shattered when I died." She said quietly.

She saw him actually _shiver _at that statement, meaning he was affected much greatly by it then he would probably ever tell her.

"But I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. I promise I will try to be much more cautious about getting into trouble on my own." She flashed her flirtatious smile.

"It is a satisfying agreement." He replied.

"So… You want to refresh your lessons concerning you, me and mister bed over there?" she asked.

All she got in return was a small smile and passionate kiss. She hated the pain and loss she felt seared into that kiss, as if he was never going to let go of her again. It was not until two days later, did they exit her bedroom and Castiel looked exhausted.

"Finally, I was starting to think that I will have to get in there and drag you out, naked." Ruby said as se set the bowl of cereals before Leah.

"That would not have been advisable." Castiel said as he studied the content of Leah's bowl.

"Did you…." Ruby stopped and looked at two brothers sitting at the table, looking very surprised.

"Did you just make a joke?" Sam asked, wide grin from ear to ear.

"I was not trying to make one." Castiel replied.

"Oh, I never thought I will see the day when you would make a joke." Ena laughed, kissing Dean's neck as she passed him.

After that, Castiel did not make a sound while three nephilims and two hunters discussed the information Suriel acquired early this morning. Leah was happily munching her bowl of cereals when a migraine hit er, so bad she practically jumped out of the chair and spilled her breakfast in progress. Castiel grabbed his head to but it didn't hurt as much as it hurt Leah.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Dean asked as he and Sam jumped to grab Castiel while Ena and Ruby grabbed Leah who was currently shaking on the floor.

"I don't know. But it has something to do with some sort of angel intervention." Castiel said as he got up.

"I'll go and check and don't give me the lecture, I've been back from the dead fro three days. Don't follow me and go check Bobby, Jo, Ellen and Chuck. Just in case." Leah said and disappeared.

"Damn it! Your soul mate will drive me already thin nerves to the end." Dean muttered angrily to Castiel as they split to cover more areas.

Leah found herself on the north of Russia, the great forest staring at her. Something didn't feel right. She didn't mind the low temperature or the fact that it was night. She could feel the remnants of the angelic power. As she walked through the thick forest, she could hear distant voices. They were definitely human and sounded confused and afraid. One voice struck the distant memory, making Leah think hard of where she heard it before. She reached a small lake that was used to be surrounded by trees. The place looked like at least ten nukes went off. She caught the sight of a pair, standing next to the lake, trying to figure out their direction. Leah walked in soft footsteps, but decided not to scare that much crap out of them so she purposely stepped on a branch. The couple turned around, trying to make out Leah's dark figure.

"Who are you?" woman's soft voice asked.

"My name is Leah. What happened here?" Leah asked.

"We don't know." Woman replied, still bit obscured by the dark for Leah to see her.

"Leah?" the man now spoke, his voice changing from the one of fear to one of hope.

"Do I know you sir?" Leah asked, finally stepping out of the dark.

Man shot her the widest smile she has ever seen as her eyes went wide with utter shock.

"Um, how did you…? What?" Leah's tongue tangled as she tried to make herself understandable.

"It's good to see you, little lady." Man said and hugged her tightly.

"You too. And this is your wife, yes?" Leah said as her face lit up with happiness once again.

"Yes, she is. M…." man started to speak but there was thunder in the sky, suggesting the arrival of the angel.

Leah turned around and saw familiar face looking at her worried.

"Balthazar?" she asked in disbelief.

"Listen to me, Raphael and his garrison is almost here. You need to zap these two out of here, now." He said as he drew out his angel blade.

"But what about you?" she asked, fearful for her father's friend.

"Don't worry about me, sweetheart, I'll be fine just like I always am. Now run." He said.

Leah grabbed the pair by their shoulders and zapped them out. The last thing she saw was Raphael and at least twelve other angels appearing where they were second ago. They landed in her living room and helped the two new zap passengers to get up.

"Where are we?" woman asked as she looked around.

"In my house. You can feel like you're at home." Leah said with smile.

Before she said anything else, the others zapped in, their jaws dropping at the sight of the couple standing next to Leah.

"Hey, guys." Woman said timidly as she cracked a smile and waved at them.


	24. Tell me

AN: I'm back! Had a really bad case of drained inspiration mojo, hopefully won't happen again any time soon. Thank you superloudean, angeleyenc, Carver Edlund, Stephanie Anne Cullen, Asya55 and Dean's Angel Food Cake for your reviews, you guys are awesome. Enjoy the new chapter! :)

* * *

After few seconds of silence, Dean was the first to speak.

"Leah, what the hell?" he asked bit angrily because he had enough of everyone toying with their minds.

"Dean, they are real as you and me. I checked. Aside from the fact that I hid my true identity from you which was in fact not lying because I kept my mouth shut, have I ever lied to you?" Leah challenged the young man she loved as young brother.

"You haven't." he replied after few moments of silence.

Everyone else still stared with their jaws dropped to the floor at the couple standing before them. Ruby could feel the sudden burst of emotions through the bond she shared with Sam. The man was very still on the outside but on the inside, his being was flooded with questions, ideas, suspicions. She slid her hand in his, reminding him that he is not alone in the room.

"Hello, boys." Man said with obvious love and care for Dean and Sam.

"Hi…..dad." Dean managed to say, swallowing hard.

"Dad?" Alana asked with complete surprise.

"You mean to tell me these are your parents?" she added.

"Yes." Sam and Dean replied in unison.

Leah cleared her throat and stepped beside Castiel.

"Everyone, these are John and Mary Winchester." She said without trying to hide her excitement.

"You boys gonna give your mom a hug or do I have to make you?" John teased his shocked sons.

Two of them almost automatically moved and hugged their long lost mother, clinging to her as if they were never letting her go again.

"I missed you both so much." Mary murmured with her soft voice, immediately sending small shiver down their spines since this time the voice was so real and caring.

"I missed you too." Dean said in shaky voice.

Leah quickly urged everyone aside Ruby and Ena to give the family some privacy and they had to discuss the recent events. They went to the vast library down the hall. The library was favorite hiding place for Sam and Ruby who shared common passion for books and knowledge they contained.

"How did this happen?" Alana fired out the moment they were out of their hearing range.

"I don't know. One second I was munching my cereal and the next thing, I find myself in forest in Russia with Balthazar urging me to hide those two. If I were to guess, I think Raphael and Michael brought them back to use them as bargaining chips for Dean and Sam to say yes." Leah replied angrily.

"Well, that's really low." Suriel muttered angrily, still not believing what his brothers did.

"We should give them the same protection I gave Dean and Sam." Castiel said quietly.

"Cass is right." Alana agreed.

"I know but we'll do it later. Let them have their moment." Leah said.

"This must be a shock." Alana commented.

"Well it is to us, imagine what it's like to them." Suriel agreed.

"Okay, you guys figure out what angels are up to, Castiel and I will check if Balthazar managed to get out alive. It was Raphael and his lackeys that came after him after all." Leah said, grabbed Castiel's hand and zapped them in the middle of nowhere again.

Meanwhile, in her living room, boys were updating their parents on what happened down here. Ruby and Ena just stayed aside and listened intently, not wishing to break the story in any moment. The joy and love that was vibrating from their boyfriends was practically intoxicating to them.

"Now that you are here, I can ask you. Did you ever have doubts that Leah is something more than just a human?" Dean asked his father.

"I did. But she was always helpful and never once mislead us so I kept quiet, observing her. There was something about her that made me suspicious of her and yet able to trust her at the same time." John replied, affectionately holding Mary in his light embrace.

"Well, I think the first thing she will want to do is to give you guys enochian protection." Sam said and Dean cringed a bit.

"Something bad I guess?" Mary asked casually.

"No, but very uncomfortable and painful for few seconds. It's an enochian sigil that is carved in your ribs." Dean replied, absentmindedly running his hand over the ribcage as he remembered Castiel giving them the sigils.

"Well, if it helps, I don't mind." Mary smiled.

"I missed that smile." Dean said.

"Well, you'll be seeing it for a long time now." Ruby finally jumped in the conversation.

"And you two are nephilims just as Leah is?" Mary asked softly.

"Yes, ma'am." Ruby replied making Mary laugh softly.

"You don't have to address me ma'am. As far as I understand, you're far older than me. Mary will do fine." She said.

"We'll keep that in mind." Ena said.

"This is Ena, she's my girlfriend." Dean said without hesitation and motioned for Ena to come closer.

"Girlfriend, Dean? I am shocked." John teased his older son.

"Yeah, I am shocked too." Dean grinned and earned slight nudge in the ribs from Ena.

"Behave." She teasingly growled.

"And you must be Sam's girlfriend then?" Mary asked Ruby.

The blonde nephilim smiled and zapped herself next to Sam.

"Like I said. I'm shocked. I expected this from Sam but not from you Dean." John said.

"What can I say? Life just jumps at you when you're least expecting it." Dean said.

"Jerk." Sam threw playfully.

"Bitch." Dean replied.

"John, when we discussed raising out kids, I don't remember saying anything about teaching them to swear." Mary steeled her gaze teasingly at John.

"Things got little out of control." John said, pressing his fingers to indicate how little.

"So who lives here? This place is huge." Mary said.

"This is Leah's house. We live here now with Ruby, Ena and most recently Castiel moved in. You know that guy Leah stood next to." Dean said.

"Oh, yeah. Heaven is buzzing about his rebellion. Things are heating up upstairs." John said as he remembered.

"So we heard." Sam said.

"I hate to break up this family reunion, but I need to put the protection on your parents now. Raphael is pretty pissed that he lost them and he is searching." Suriel suddenly appeared in the room.

"Mom, dad. This is Leah's father, Suriel." Dean said.

Suriel gave the respective couple greeting nod and extended his hands to their ribcages. With small winces, he successfully carved sigil in their ribs, meaning they were now hidden from all celestials. Not so long after, Castiel and Leah zapped in the house, both of them winded up and their clothes looked like hell.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Dean asked, his glance going up and down, assessing the damage.

"We were looking for Balthazar when Raphael popped in for round two." Leah shrugged.

"And? Did you find him?" Suriel asked.

"No." Leah replied sadly as she sank in the sofa, really not caring about how dirty she was right now.


	25. What happens next?

AN: Hey, guys, I'm back! Thank you Asya55, Stephanie Anne Cullen, Carver Edlund, superloudean, EvilAngelTeamGabe and angeleyenc for your reviews, you guys rock. Without further delay new chapter... :)

* * *

"Okay, kids, you need some rest." Suriel said once Leah cooled down a bit. "I managed to track down Death; his ring is the last one we need." He added, gaining all the attention in the room.

"What exactly is your plan? How do you think to bring down Lucifer and Michael?" John asked seriously.

"Well, we get the fourth ring; we have the key to Lucifer's cage. All we have to do then is lure him in." Dean said.

"You make it sound easy." John said.

"It's not but that's the only option we've got." Leah cut in from the sofa. "And we still need a bait." She said darkly.

"I think the best bait would be me." Sam said after long pause.

"Come on, Sammy, that's the stupidest idea I heard from you in my entire life." Dean protested first and then the others started as well before Sam cut them all off.

"I am Lucifer's true vessel. He won't be able to resist the idea." Sam said.

"That is absolutely out of the question." Suriel topped them all. "We didn't spend all this time hiding you two boys and hunting at the same time so you can just serve yourself to Lucifer." He added.

"Do any of you have better idea?" Sam asked and room fell silent.

"I do." Leah's small voice pieced the deathly silence.

She never liked being the centre of attention and the eyes staring at her now, plus the endless worry flowing through the newly reformed bond she shared with Castiel made her flinch a bit.

"What is it?" Alana asked, dreading the answer.

"It's a small blood spell. If we can lure Lucifer to come, I can mark him with the spell so when the cage is sprung open he will be pulled in and he won't be able to break the spell." Leah said.

"Do you realize what you just said?" Ruby asked, her voice mixed with fear and anger.

"Ruby?" Sam looked at her confused.

"I won't let you!" Ruby shouted.

"We need to be rational about this, Ruby. I'm not letting Sam do it and I'm sure as hell that I won't let anyone else do it." Leah said seriously.

All the time she spoke, Castiel remained sitting next to her, frozen from what he just heard. He understood Leah's reasons why she should be the one doing this but it did not relieve him of the endless pain and fear of loneliness again.

"Why do I have the feeling you didn't tell us something?" Dean fixed angry glare on his friend who let her eyes fix themselves on the carpet.

"I'll tell you what happens." Ruby said, still angry. "If she uses that blood spell, it will pull her in too because the spell will lock on every person that would be marked with blood." She added and Dean turned to stare at Leah.

"You can't do that, we just got you back. Have you lost your mind?" Dean asked.

"I made my decision, whether you approve it or not." Leah said and zapped out before anyone could shout at her again.

"Cass, can't you do something about it?" Ena looked pleadingly at the angel.

His eyes showed clear sorrow at Leah's decision and the pain he knew it will come the moment he loses her again.

"I can't. She will not listen to the word I say." He said in defeated tone.

"Shit." Dean smacked the cupboard and marched out of the house with Ena right on his heels.

The silence fell as they all retreated to their places, sadly pondering over Leah's decision to save their asses once again. Castiel spent several hours trying to find his soul mate through the dampened bond as she didn't want to be found. He found her sitting on the cliff on the east of Ireland, staring at the rising sun. The wind was bit cold but she didn't seem to mind as she stared blankly, soaking in the sound of her surroundings. Small, weak smile crept on her lips as she heard flutter of wings behind her.

"Came to talk me out of decision I made, my love?" she asked sadly as he silently sat down beside her, his hand sliding into hers.

"No, it would be pointless. I learnt already that once your mind is made up, no one can do anything to change it even though your decision is making my soul ache. I fear to lose you yet again, Leah. You've shown me everything there is to feel and yet you are soon to leave me. How can I possibly deal with that?" he asked as he forced her to look at him.

"I…" her voice was strangled as tears started to run down her face so he quickly pulled her into his tight embrace; he was hurting too but he didn't want to make her cry.

He sent a soothing feeling through the bond, trying to quell her guilt he felt coming in waves.

"I don't want to leave you but I can't let anyone else do it either." She mumbled in his throat where she settle her face.

It was still odd sensation to him to feel her tears soaking his skin but as the time passed, he got used to.

"I know." He murmured, staring in the sun with wind wiping away tears of his own which he didn't realize he had.

"Did my father say when he is going to try to talk to the fourth horseman?" she asked quietly.

"He said he will do it as soon as possible, probably tomorrow." Castiel replied.

"Then how about we enjoy the rest of this day on our own? I'm pretty sure they can manage without us for a day." Leah suggested whilst trying to control her reduced sobbing.

"That seems like a good idea." He replied and made her chuckle softly at the formality of his tone.

"How about we go some place else?" she asked.

He nodded, thought of some place they could spend all day and zapped them there. Meanwhile in Leah's house, Sam watched as Ruby paced their bedroom nervously, still fuming about Leah's decision. She understood it but couldn't come with terms of it. He had very little sleep since she spent the night crying silently. The day was pretty monotonous as everyone was still greatly affected by what happened last night. Suriel was nowhere in sight as he was trying to locate Death with Gabriel. Mary silently took over the small house chores, trying to occupy her mind with something whilst John was trying to settle the nerves of his sons. Brothers were distraught and sad as they faced the fact they are going lose Leah once again. It wasn't until late night that day did Castiel and Leah return to the silent house.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Ruby asked in faint voice.

Leah quickly kissed Castiel and with nod zapped herself and Ruby out of the room. They appeared in the small church in London, where Ruby and Leah liked to come when they were younger and lived in England.

"I can't change your mind, can I?" Ruby asked in shaky voice, willing herself not to cry, at least not yet.

"You know you can't." Leah placed her hand on her shoulder.

"And you know I won't let anyone else do it. Especially you." Leah added seriously.

"What do you mean?" blonde nephilim now looked at her best friend with honest confused look on her face.

"I think you do know what I mean. How long will you keep your secret from Sam?" Leah asked softly and warmly.

"I really don't know what you mean." Ruby replied, keeping steady gaze with her friend.

"You really don't, do you?" Leah asked, tilting her head aside a bit whilst Ruby shook her head.

"The little one in here." Leah said as she pressed her palm gently to Ruby's lower abdomen and small light shined beneath it, making Ruby gasp in surprise.

"You didn't notice?" Leah asked with concern.

"No. With everything that has been going on lately, I paid little attention." Ruby replied.

"Well then, now you know and you also know why you are the last person I would let do what I decided to." Leah said.

"But…" Ruby opened her mouth to protest but Leah silence her by placing her index finger on her lips.

"Don't. You'll only make this difficult for both of us." Leah said and warmly smiled.

"Now I think you should go and tell Sam. It is not good for you to hide this from him for long." She added.

Ruby let out a small cry, hugged Leah and then zapped out, leaving Leah alone in the small church by the altar where she quietly pondered her thoughts about everything that happened and what was yet to come.


	26. Everything has its beginning and its end

AN: Finally, an update. Last update... Yeah, guys this is the end of the story. Thank you all for reviewing the story so far and thank you superloudean, Asya55, angeleyenc, Carver Edlund and EvilAngelTeamGabe for reviewing the last chapter. Without further delay, the end.

* * *

Leah spent the night and the dawn in her study, quietly yet anxiously waiting for her father and uncle to come back with some news. Hopefully, good ones. For her at least as she took comfort from knowing that her friends and family will be safe soon enough. She knew there was no comfort for Castiel and it was a great price the couple would pay for safety of the world. She was dressed in completely in black, reflecting her current state of mind. It was completely blank. She was staring at rising sun in her lounge chair when she heard flutter of wings behind her. She slowly turned around to see her father and uncle standing in the middle of the room, with blank expressions on their faces although one look in their eyes told her everything.

"Good morning." She said softly but distantly.

"Not for me." Suriel said sadly as he slowly reached for his pocket.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Gabriel asked, still hoping his niece will change her mind.

"I'm not sure. But I'll do it anyway." She said seriously.

"We….. I had to make a promise." Suriel said as he retrieved the fourth ring from his pocket. "That you will do what you said you will. I guess the saying is actually right. You can't cheat Death." He added as he set the ring down on her desk.

She reached for it tentatively, studying its every line and carve.

"Who would say something as simple as circle can put Lucifer back in his prison?" she murmured to herself actually, excluding her father and uncle from her present musings.

"Why don't you let me do it?" Suriel asked seriously and her head snapped up.

"No. I am doing this and it's final. Please father, don't argue with me today of all days." She said.

"Why does it have to be you?" Gabriel asked.

"One: Because I will not let anyone else do it. Two: There aren't many persons on Earth or in Heaven that can perform this spell. And three: Once everything is over, someone has to clean up the mess and take charge upstairs." She said.

"There are plenty of archangels that can do it. Even Gabriel here." Suriel protested.

"Let me ask you. How many archangels dare to go against Raphael? Because I can bet that once Michael and Lucifer are locked away with me, Raphael will do anything and everything to get the Apocalypse back on track, which means breaking out Lucifer and Michael. That can't happen." Leah said.

"She's got a point." Gabriel admitted quietly, shying away from Suriel's glare.

"I don't like this. I lost you once and now I'm losing you again." Suriel said.

"I don't like this anymore than you do. But unless you have another way to get rid of those two that does not include torching half of the planet, I'm happy to hear it. If not, today I face them." Leah said and stood up, making her way to the kitchen.

She was greeted by surprised faces of Sam and Dean whilst Mary and John had small, weak smiles on their faces.

"Good morning, guys. Care to explain what's going on?" Leah asked as she walked to the island counter and poured some coffee for herself.

Sam and Dean were still quiet but John turned his head to face the brunette nephilim.

"Nothing special happened. Sam and Dean are just recovering from the bomb Ruby dropped on them last night." John said with small smirk and Leah softly laughed.

"Does that mean they're completely freaking out right now or are they still processing the information?" Leah said as she eyed the brothers. "Although I don't get why Dean is shocked. It's not his child." Leah added and finally brothers looked at her.

"You knew?" Sam asked.

"For a while now. But she didn't know until I pointed it out for her last night." Leah replied and took a sip.

"What are you twirling in you hand?" Dean suddenly changed the subject as he noticed her do that absent mindedly.

"The forth ring." She said and silence fell in the kitchen once again.

"So this is it? Last day?" Sam asked sadly with glassy eyes.

Ruby and Ena must have felt their boyfriends' distress because they appeared in the kitchen straight away. It didn't take them long to find the source of it though. It made Ruby shiver when she saw Leah combining four rings on the island counter. Leah sighed as she took a look at her family. She already said goodbye to others but this was really hard.

"Okay… I know this is hard for you just as it is for me. Nothing I say will lessen your sorrow. All I can say is that I love you all. And that it has been a privilege to fight by your side. But this last step of the fight is my own. I beg of you, do not interfere and don't try by any means to break me out." She said seriously.

"No, that's not what I signed up for." Dean stood up whilst protesting.

"We're not having a discussion about this. If you try to break me out then we're back on square one." Leah said.

"You're gonna be locked up with Michael and Lucifer. Everyone else's Hell will look like joyride. And you want us all to just sit by and do nothing?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"That's exactly what I want you to do." Leah said.

"We can't just leave you in there." Ena protested as Dean's emotions mirrored on her.

"I really, very sorry but you have to." Leah said.

"You mind then telling us what are we supposed to do, huh?" Sam was on his feet as well by now. "You're gonna rot in Hell and we are supposed to have happily ever after? It doesn't work that way." He added.

"There is no other way!" Leah shouted as this became too much for her.

Everything made of glass and ceramics in the house broke instantly at the intensity of Leah's voice.

"This isn't helping, guys." Gabriel tried to defuse the situation.

"Leah." They turned to see Suriel standing in the archway.

"It's time." He added quietly and Leah glanced at the kitchen clock.

It was only few minutes until noon. She quickly said her silent goodbyes with everyone and zapped out of the house with Suriel and Gabriel. When she arrived at the cemetery, Castiel was waiting for her. Two of them didn't need words anymore to say goodbye but he wanted to be here. She quickly prepared the blood spell and waited for two main players to show up. By tick of the noon, Lucifer and Michael appeared and Leah noticed Michael's was in using Adam as his vessel. She knew it was either Adam or Dean; one would have been taken by force.

"Hello boys." She said with complacent smirk.

"The abomination." Michael hissed.

"Come now, uncle. Has no one taught you this is no way to speak to a lady?" Leah taunted.

"You are many things but lady you are not." Michael said.

"Touché." She said and glanced between Lucifer and Michael.

"Must we do this, brother?" Lucifer asked.

"I'm afraid so." Michael said.

"No one is forcing us to do this. We don't have to follow the script." Lucifer tried to reason with him.

"Are you suggesting I rebel against our Father like you have?" Michael asked angrily.

"I'm just saying it doesn't have to end like this." Lucifer said.

Two archangels were so focused on each other that they didn't noticed Leah's movement.

"I'm sorry but it has to." Michael said.

"In that case, give it your best shot." Lucifer said.

The flutter of Leah's wings snapped their attention to her. Her silver-grey wings were widely spread, actually impressing Lucifer with their size and grace with which they moved through air. Her eyes were now constantly flashing blue as she stared at them.

"I think you forgot something. I'm still here and I'm not letting you fry half of the planet because you can't sort out your bickering." She said, her voice echoing through the air as her grace amplified it.

"You may be Suriel's daughter but that doesn't make you more powerful then two of us." Michael said.

"More powerful, no. Smarter, definitely yes." She said with a devious smile as she raised her bloodied hand.

Two celestials stared as they realized they have bloody palm prints on their shoulders.

"Gotcha." She said and quickly murmured a spell on ancient Sumerian, one her mother taught her.

A whole appeared in the ground, swallowing it as it expanded and her long hair swirled around as the wind picked up it's pace. She folded her wings as she could already feel the burning sensation and they were still on surface.

"You guys are coming with me." She said as she started to feel the pull of the cage.

"It's not gonna end this way. It cannot." Michael protested in vain as Leah took last sidewise glance at Castiel who was standing far from the cage but near enough so she can see him.

She smiled to him softly with a nod and turned to the cage once again.

"Nice try, asshole. This is a whole new story from here on." She snapped and lunged herself at them, pushing them in and the spell that pulled them only made it easier for him.

As the cage snapped shut behind them, Castiel zapped over, touching the ground where the cage was.

"I will find a way to get you out, love." He said and disappeared, unaware that Raphael was watching him from distance.

"You do just that, Castiel. Game on." Raphael said and disappeared.

* * *

AN2: I know I ended it here. But don't worry, I'll start writing sequel when after the season 6 finale. Don't kill me, Leah won't be back soulless that I promise. If we hit 100 mark reviews, I'll make a small preview to the sequel. I know, it's blackmail but I can' help myself these days. ;)


End file.
